


Fireworks

by HPOwlLover24



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, Romance, zimbits 4th of July challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-05-25 15:33:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 24,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6200800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPOwlLover24/pseuds/HPOwlLover24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Blue eyes, bright and unyielding, bore into Eric’s brown eyes, and Eric was sure he would never be able to get past how beautiful Jack’s eyes really were. ”Eric, will you be my boyfriend?"</i><br/> </p><p>Sharing hot dogs and watching fireworks behind closed doors.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. "Welcome" Cake

**Author's Note:**

> All recognizable ideas belong to [Ngoziu](http://ngoziu.tumblr.com). ƪ(˘▽˘ƪ)

Normally, on a hot day like this in Georgia, because lord knows the South is basically an oven in the middle of the summer, Eric wouldn’t be baking. It’s a strange thought, Eric not baking, but he didn’t truly enjoy the idea of walking into a sauna in his own home, which is what it felt like every time he turned on the oven whenever the sun was out. And his mama and Coach hated his baking in the middle of the day during the summer. His mama already fluttered around the house before she left to the airport.

  


The airport…

  


Eric groaned and continued mixing the batter in his bowl for the cake he was trying to make. The “Welcome to Georgia” cake he was making for…Jack.

  


Jack.

  


“Goodness gracious,” Eric whispered, filling the cake pan and ignoring the heat that seemed to fill the entire kitchen because of the oven’s pre-heating. It was silly to even _think_ about baking in the middle of the day in Georgia, but Eric couldn’t help his stress baking, he needed to get this nervous energy out of his system because he had no idea what he was going to do when Jack got here.

  


He hadn’t seen him, truly seen him, since graduation. He had been messaging and Skyping him occasionally, and both had constantly sent him into embarrassing blushing messes that he had to hide away in his room at times for fear of his parents figuring something out.

  


And Eric had explained this all to Jack, which always made his heart clench at the thought but Jack was just so understanding.

  


Just another reason to be nervous.

  


Honestly though, he had no idea what to expect. He didn’t know if Jack was going to come in and swoop him off his feet, which he wanted and also didn’t want in case his parents saw, or if he was going to come in and simply say ‘Bittle’ before ruffling his hair. That would probably be the worst case scenario actually, and probably crush him in the process.

  


Eric sighed and pushed the cake into the oven, wiping the sweat off his brow and looking around the kitchen. He began to clean up the area, hand washing the dishes and drying them before returning them to their proper places. He didn’t think Jack was that cruel, to kiss him and then drop him like a fish, but there was that one part of him that kept telling himevery time they talked that it wasn’t real, that the messages from Jack meant nothing.

  


He turned in on himself reflexively, an action that he found himself doing often whenever he came home to Georgia, something he hated doing now that he knew what it was like to be himself in public. But it was a defensive mechanism, and the nagging in the back of his mind was becoming overwhelming.

  


Eric sighed as he finished cleaning and looked out the kitchen window to check on Coach.

  


Coach was leaning against the fence in their backyard to talk to their neighbor, waves of heat coming off the grill a few feet away. They laughed as the neighbor’s youngest son imitated a hockey swing and Eric could only guess that they were talking about his team’s latest trip to the NCAA hockey finals.

  


Eric tried not to be hurt that his dad was talking about his team’s hockey feats. Coach was proud of him for that, he knew, even if they weren’t really hockey savvy in these parts. But, Eric could’t help but think, if Coach were to tell his neighbor that his tough-hockey-playing son was inside baking a cake for his teammate’s visit, he was sure his dad would bid farewell to his neighbor and make his way back to the grill.

  


The timer knocked Eric out of his reprieve, reminding him that he was baking a cake and he needed to get the cake out of the oven or it would burn.

  


He frosted the cake quickly and placed it on the table the moment he heard laughing and the front door opening.

  


“Eric? Sweetheart? Jack is here!”

  


Eric closed his eyes, taking a deep breath through his nose and trying to settle his beating heart before calling out to his mama, “I’m in the kitchen!”

  


He heard his deep chuckle before he saw his face, something he’s missed and has only seen through his webcam for the past couple of months.

  


Jack was just as tall and handsome as he had been the last time Eric had seen him. The smile on his face and unguarded fondness in his blue eyes nearly made Eric's knees gave out. To save him from embarrassment, he pulled out his phone, “Jack! Oh, let me get a picture of you with my mom! I promised my followers photographic evidence of your arrival.”

  


His mama placed a hand on Jack’s shoulder, laughing as Jack took off his hat, his eyes still on Eric. “He hasn’t even settled in yet!”

  


Eric snapped the picture quickly, ignoring the fact that he had photographic evidence of Jack smiling and looking at him, and smiled to himself, “It’s alright, I’ve already got it. We can settle you in now Jack.”

  


His mother turned to look at Jack, “Jack, you want one on your camera with Dicky?”

  


Jack’s lips twitched, his eyes, that were still settled on Eric, shined with amusement, “Oh. Only if Dicky wants to.”

  


“Oh my god, stop.” Eric could feel his face heating up under Jack’s scrutiny, and he hoped that the heat in the kitchen could be reason enough for his red cheeks. “C’mon you silly boy, y’know you want a picture.”

  


Jack chuckled and placed his hat on Eric’s head backwards before handing Eric’s mom his phone. “You’ve got to wear the right gear, eh?” He wrapped his arm around Eric’s shoulders, pulling him closer.

  


“Aww, Dicky, you and Jack look adorable!” His mother squealed, snapping a few pictures for Jack before handing his phone back. “Do me a favor sweetheart and take Jack to the guest room? The one across the hall from your room? Your Aunt is coming down for the weekend and she’ll be taking the guest room beside us. I need to make sure your Daddy is doing alright in the heat.”

  


Eric nodded and watched his mama make her way into the backyard, trying not to be hyper aware of how close Jack still was and the fact that he _still_ had his arm around his shoulders.

  


“So,” Jack started, placing his phone in his pocket before smiling down at Eric in a way that made him want to melt, and it may not be so hard in this Georgia heat. “Dicky?”

  


Eric pressed his lips into a thin line at an attempt to keep himself from smiling, “Oh, shush you.” He elbowed him lightly in the side before spinning out of his arm and grinned up at him, “Come on, I’ll show you where you’re going to be staying while you’re here.”

  


“Wait.”

  


Eric didn’t exactly get a chance to react to Jack pulling him into a hug and, for a moment, he was terrified that Coach was going to walk in and say something or make things awkward for both of them.

  


But, instead, he allowed himself to live in the moment and wrapped his arms around Jack as well. This was Jack. Jack knew about him and liked Eric for being the Eric, Bitty, he was at Samwell…even if he didn’t know the Dicky, Junior, he was at home.

  


He felt Jack’s lips brush against the top of his head and he couldn’t help but smile into Jack’s chest. “I’ve missed you, Eric.”

  


His heart was beating loud in his ears as he pulled away to look at Jack. He closed his eyes as Jack pressed a small kiss to his forehead, “I missed you, too.”

  


The smile on Jack’s face was small, but so, so happy and it filled Eric’s heart to the brim to think that he was the reason why Jack was smiling like that. “C’mon you silly boy, I have to show you where you’re staying,” Eric said, pulling away and turning the Falconers hat on his head forward. He grabbed Jack’s hand and began to give him a small tour of the house, walking him through the living room and showing him the bathroom he’ll be using before walking him into the second guest bedroom.

  


He opened the closet, to pull down a blanket that they forgot to pull out for the bed, as Jack sat his bag and suitcase at the foot of his bed, “In case you need anymore blankets, they’ll be up here. Georgia days may be as hot as witch’s boiling pot, but the nights get pretty cool.”

  


Eric turned, blanket in hand, and came face to face with Jack, who still had that same heart-warming smile on his face. “Um…”

  


Jack’s hand came up to cup Eric’s cheek, his thumb brushing against the corner of his lips. His other hand came up to remove the cap off Eric’s head.

  


It was quiet for a moment, Eric couldn’t breathe. His throat was tight and his mouth had gone dry; he was sure that if he tried to speak, he would gag.

  


But that’s okay, because Jack must have known. He had to have known how much Eric wished he would do something, to be brave to do something while they were here, here in his home.

  


Jack leaned down, catching Eric’s lips with his in a gentle, much needed kiss. And it was just as amazingly wonderful as it had been the first time, it was bliss. And Eric was lightheaded, unable to think of anything but Jack and his hand against his cheek, his lips pressed against his own.

  


It was a short, sweet second kiss, a welcome back to something that Eric was desperate and eager to go return to. It left him just as dazed as he was the first time.

  


Jack pulled away from him but didn't move away, his breath washing over Eric making him dizzy and unable to think clearly. He pressed their foreheads together, and the thought that Jack didn't want to move away from him made his heart race. "I wanted to do that for a while."

  


It was just a whisper, like a secret you say behind closed doors, which is technically what's happening considering where they were.

  


Eric hated that he had to keep Jack a secret but he was still too scared.

  


"Hey," Jack's voice was gentle as his hand went under Eric's chin to get him to look up at Jack. "What's wrong?"

  


Staring up into those brilliant blue eyes, Eric didn't think he could lie. "I just wish you didn't have to be a secret here. This is...Georgia, no matter how they may shun me, is my home."

  


"Eric..." Jack was quiet for a moment. "I...I want this. If you want this too, then I don't mind being a secret. I..." His hand fell from Eric's face and, for a moment, Eric was scared that he was going to leave. "I can't exactly imagine what it would be like to come out in the NHL my rookie year."

  


Oh.

  


Jack ran a hand through his hair and moved to sit on the bed, the hat hanging from his fingers loosely and he ducked his head, avoiding Eric's eye. "You deserve better than that. You deserve to be more than an athlete's secret."

  


Seeing him so torn made Eric's heart clench and he found himself smiling in spite of himself. He walked over to Jack and grabbed both of his hands, the hat and blanket were tossed on the bed, and kneeled in front of him. "Hey," he whispered, trying to meet Jack's eyes so he could see how sincere he was being. "Jack Zimmermann, don't you dare think I would rather have anything else but you." And it was true, even if he probably shouldn't be thinking along those lines quite so soon.

  


Eric swallowed and decided to take the chance. "It's not like I haven't thought about it. Y'all athletes have it hard and I figured, if we ever did become- um...y'know-"

  


"Boyfriends?" Jack's smile was back and it was teasing and Eric was having a hard time biting back a shy giggle.

  


"Yes, thank you. Well, I figured it would be hard for you no matter what you decided, right? It's going- goodness, I mean, you're going to be fine."

  


"We're going to be fine."

  


The emphasis Jack pushed onto that one simple word made Eric smile.

  


"Right," Eric agreed, slightly breathless all of a sudden. "We can both get through this. And if we have a problem, we can worry about fixin' it when we get there."

  


The smile on Jack's face cleared Eric's own worries from his mind. He was right, of course he was, they could worry about it later and he was going to be happy now.

  


Eric raised an eyebrow, feeling his own confidence seep into him upon this realization, his smile melting into a teasing smirk as he looked up at Jack, "Well, Mister Zimmermann, we soon won't be fine if you don't ask me good and proper. I may be a simple, southern boy, but I won't say no to the works." He winked at Jack, who gave a quiet chuckle in response.

  


Jack looked down at their hands, fingers tangled together and pressed his lips together. Eric waited with bated breath, was Jack actually nervous? That was…adorable.

  


Blue eyes, bright and unyielding, bore into Eric’s brown eyes, and Eric was sure he would never be able to get past how beautiful Jack’s eyes really were. ”Eric, will you be my boyfriend?"

  


Eric smiled the widest he had all day, nerves and fears forgotten as he tightened his grip on Jack's hands. It was not something they had talked about, more of an idea of what could happen. They seemed to have just tiptoed around it, avoiding the subject completely while texting and Skyping - though, that may have been Eric’s fault because that constant doubt had clouded over the possibility every time.

  


But this, this was so much better than he imagined it could possibly be.

  


“Well, it’s not a plane and a banner in the sky, but it still has it’s charm.”

  


He leaned forward and pressed his lips against Jack’s, feeling both of their smiles twisting together as they kissed. Jack released one of Eric’s hands only to have it trail up his arm and rest on his neck, his fingertips grazing along the short cut that Eric decided to keep.

  


There was nothing to interrupt them, no planes to catch or dinners to go to. It was just the two of them in the Bittles’ guest bedroom and neither of them seemed to want to be anywhere else anytime soon.

  


But Eric knew, if he didn’t go to his parents soon, his mama would start looking for him. And goodness, that would not be a good thing.

  


“We should go,” Eric whispered against Jack’s lips. “Last thing we want is Coach to find us here.”

  


He felt Jack nod against him, Eric’s eyes still closed as he tired to memorize the feeling of Jack being so close and it being okay. It was alright, they were alright. His heart was stuttering in his chest, his head was light and he was slightly dizzy, his fears began to play in the back of his mind at the thought of one of his parents walking in. But Jack squeezed his hand again and all he could think of was that this was actually happening, and he didn't feel so alone anymore.

  


He opened his eyes and saw Jack staring at him, a smile on his face and his eyes studying Eric in a way that made him blush all over. It was ridiculous how one look could do that to him, but to be fair, Jack pretty much had the smolder down pact.

  


"Okay," Eric mumbled, pressing one more kiss to Jack's lips before standing up. "Let's go, Mr. Zimmermann. I spent all afternoon in this heat baking you a welcome cake and, by golly, you're gonna have some."

  


Jack's eyes shined with amusement, tangling his fingers with Eric’s. “Go on, show me this cake.”

  


Eric could get used to these new feelings, the feelings of adoration and happiness replacing those of fear and loneliness.

  


Jack squeezed his hand and Eric smiled as he led him back into the kitchen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay! So here’s the first part of this shindig, because, yes, I’m taking up the 4th of July challenge! This is going to be fun, and I need to get back into my writing groove. So why not do it with some cute hockey players?
> 
> Hockey (sports) blog [here](http://smolbittle.tumblr.com/) and my main is [here](http://aramirez24.tumblr.com).


	2. Potatoes and Bonfires

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More Zimbits 4th of July Challenge! I hope you're enjoying this as much as I love writing it!

Eric set the table, laying out the usual white and red checkerboard patterned tablecloth on the table in light of the upcoming holiday. He adjusted the silverware and started moving the plates and cups around for the four of them, nervously adjusting them.

 

Jack rose an eyebrow, eyeing the tablecloth from his seat at the table (he had tried to help, but Eric gave him one look and Jack could only wonder how far southern manners went). "That looks a little...too American," he commented.

 

Eric giggled, setting out some of the food as Coach finished grilling the steaks. "Well, we are celebrating an American holiday tomorrow, Mr. Zimmermann. Do you think your precious, French-Canadian heart can handle this much freedom?"

 

Jack laughed, reaching out and brushing his fingers along Eric's arm gently and Eric's heart fluttered because they could do this now, even if it's in private.

 

"Canada is plenty free, Eric. I'd say it's more free than America in most cases."

 

Eric laughed, shaking his head at the truth in his words. But still, he couldn't call himself Southern and not defend his country. “Oh, bless you honey, but we are the definition of freedom. Y’see, y’all have it easier up there. Ain't no one gonna take your freedom from y'all if there's snow involved."

 

Eric bit his lip as he stared at Jack's expression, which was a mix between endearment and suppressed laughter. “What?”

 

“I know you don’t like it, but I enjoy hearing your southern accent. But there were so many stereotypes in there that I’m having a hard time not laughing.”

 

Eric turned away quickly, trying to hide the blush on his cheeks by busying himself with finishing the potatoes that still needed to be sliced before they were mashed. He picked up the peeler and started peeling a few of them, trying not to think that Jack actually likes the way he talks.

 

Warm arms wrapped around his waist and Eric squeaked embarrassingly loud, nearly dropping the unpeeled potato into the sink. “Jack! Goodness, you nearly scared my pants off.”

 

“Would that be so bad?”

 

In spite of himself, Eric grinned, his cheeks flushing again. He turned around, noticing how close Jack was and how very out in the open they were. “Oh, ha ha Mr. Zimmermann. Cheeky, are we?”

 

Jack grinned, leaning forward and tried to close the distance between the two.

 

Eric raised his hand quickly, placing the potato between Jack’s lips and his own, even if he really didn’t want to. “Ah, ah, ah. Not while I’m cooking, you silly boy.” He stepped out of Jack’s arms and tucked the small potato into the front pocket of his shirt. “If you get any ideas, you have a friend.”

 

Laughter fell past his lips at Jack’s expression - it was just so adorably confused - as his mama walked in from the backyard. “What’s going on here, boys? I hope you’re helping with dinner, Dicky.”

 

“I am, mama, I swear. Jack is just looking to help with the potatoes!”

 

“Oh sweetie,” she looked up at Jack with a very motherly and stern expression, “You are the guest. This is your welcome dinner! We can handle this for you, don’t you worry. Just go on and sit at the table and wait for Dicky to finish.”

 

Mama shooed Jack back to the table as Eric went back to peeling potatoes, but it was hard to ignore Jack. He could practically feel Jack’s gaze on his back as he tried to finish quickly. By the time he was done with the potatoes and gravy, setting those beside the corn and bread, Coach was bringing in the steaks on a platter while Mama finished making the tea and set the pitcher on the table.

 

The Bittles settled at the table with Jack, digging happily into the food. For a while, all that could be heard was the sound of silverware against the plates and the sound of the air conditioner turning off. Like children, Eric and Jack snuck glances at each other when his parents weren’t looking, trying not to laugh or smile too much when their gazes met.

 

Eric couldn’t help but think that this was what it meant to like someone, to be in a relationship, to be this happy that they act like kids and laugh at the silliest of things. Glancing at Jack, he knew he would very much like to stay like this for as long as he possibly could, wishing these feelings of endearment never left.

 

“So, Jack, I heard you signed with Providence?”

 

Coach was looking over at Jack, studying him as he would his players, and Eric fought to roll his eyes. If there was one thing he hated about southern men, or some men in general, it was their constant degradation of femininity because their masculinity was so fragile.

 

Oh, he was starting to sound like Shitty.

 

“Yes, sir. Right now, it’s only a four-year contract, but, hopefully after the next few seasons, I can sign something a little more long-term.”

 

“I see.” Coach grew silent for a second, chewing thoughtfully on his steak before speaking again. “What made you choose Providence? It’s a little further from home than some of your other offers, isn’t it?”

 

“Coach.”

 

“Honey.”

 

Eric glanced at Jack, hoping Coach hadn’t upset him, but he was smiling politely, nodding along with Coach’s words. “Yes, I’ve been asked that several times because of how close I am with my parents and because of my past…” To anyone else, everyone would see Jack Zimmermann, hockey-extraordinaire, answering yet another interview question. But Eric knew him better than that, and he could hear the small shake in his voice. He wished more than anything that he could just reach across the table and grab his hand, it was right _there_.

 

Instead, he hooked his ankle around Jack’s under the table, hoping that that was enough to comfort him.

 

If it was, Jack gave no indication. He kept on talking, but his voice no longer held the minor tremble to it. “But, I’ve grown to like the New England area. It’s feels close enough to home to be home even if it's not. And Providence’s team is one that I’m interested in the most. For me, at least right now, an expansion team is a good idea.”

 

Coach nodded, "I can appreciate that. Good to hear you found the team for you. It always makes a coach happy to hear. I bet your father's proud."

 

"He is." Jack sips his sweet tea, eyes flashing to Eric before going back to his plate.

 

"So Jack, sweetie, how long are you going to stay with us?"

 

Bless his mama, she was a saving grace.

 

"Eric told me to schedule according to the time I have, since I have training coming up soon. So I can only be here for a week. I hope that's alright? I could move my flight up if I'm overstepping...?"

 

Mama laughed, patting Jack's shoulder gently, "That's fine Jack. I'm just sorry you can't stay longer."

 

Eric bit his tongue, stopping himself from agreeing with his mama on that.

 

After that, dinner was nothing but laughs as his mama retold stories of Eric from his younger years and Eric could only suffer through it as even Coach was joining in. He saved himself from incredible embarrassment by bringing the cake back out and offering everyone a piece, refusing Jack's no because "he already had a slice."

 

"Silly boy, I made this cake for you. Of course you're gonna have another slice."

 

Eric busied himself with getting everyone cake, a cup of coffee to go with it, ignoring Jack’s stare because that would just give everything away if he were to look at him right now.

 

“Dicky, why don’t you go on a walk with Jack? Its starting to get cool outside now.”

 

“Oh, that reminds me!” Eric gave Jack a firm look and said with as much gusto as he could, “No midday runs.”

 

“Why not?”

 

Coach gave a snort and looked up from his coffee, “Son, you might just wanna listen to Junior on this one. This has been one of the hottest summers in recent years. Georgia may look nice now, but you won’t wanna go out in the middle of the day ‘round here.”

 

Eric nodded, “We can do morning runs and try something different in the afternoon. Last thing I need is reporters flocking to Madison because Jack Zimmermann had a heat stroke.” It may sound like teasing, but Eric was one hundred percent putting his foot down on this one. The summer heat has been horrible.

 

“Alright, alright.” Jack put his hands up in mock surrender and Eric smiled. Good, one less thing to worry about. “But we’re getting up early. Checking practice early.”

 

Eric’s arms fell to his sides and he groaned, “What? I’ve actually been enjoying the few hours I can sleep in. Thank you very much.”

 

“Come on, Eric. It’ll be like old times.”

 

“Oh yeah,” Eric scoffed, waving his hand around. “Because who doesn’t like waking up at four in the morning to be hit against the boards at Faber?”

 

“That’s the spirit.”

 

“You know, Junior, if you were looking to get tackled, I could have just called up the boys and had them give it a go.”

 

Eric physically cringed, Coach laughed at his reaction,“No thanks, Coach. Getting checked on the ice is not the same as getting tackled on the field. And your boys would probably kill me.”

 

There was a light scraping and, suddenly, Jack was beside him. “Ready for that walk?”

 

Eric nodded, telling his parents goodbye as he led Jack out of the house. It was beginning to get dark out, but it wasn’t too dark for the porch light to turn on by itself. “Okay, so we can-”

 

His words were cut off by a gentle kiss.

 

Eric closed his eyes, not worrying about his parents that were just on the other side of the door or that they could be spotted from their horrible hiding place. If a passerby decided to study the Bittle’s front porch, they would be in a heap of trouble. And Eric found himself uncaring as he wrapped his arms around Jack’s neck, pulling himself in as much as their bodies would allow and relished in the feel of Jack’s arms around his waist, wanting to close the distance as much as he did.

 

He pulled away, his head spinning slightly as he tried to catch his breath. Jack continued to kiss him, his lips brushing along his jaw, his cheek.

 

“Someone’s going to see,” he whispered, noticing the way Jack shivered as Eric’s mouth brushed along his ear.

 

Neither of them moved for a moment, enjoying the feel of being so close, before they finally released each other.

 

It was quiet and Eric ducked his head, unable to hold Jack’s eyes with the way he was looking at him. Before he could say anything, like how they should probably get going if they ever want to actually go for a walk, Eric noticed a peculiar lump on Jack’s shirt.

 

“Oh my word,” he giggled, reaching for Jack’s shirt and plucking the potato out of his pocket. “You’ve had this in there this entire time?”

 

Jack blinked, eyes going from the potato to Eric, “I guess so.”

 

The giggles kept sliding past his lips and Eric was unable to stop himself from laughing though he knew he had to keep it down or his mama would wander out and ask what they were still doing here. “No wonder Coach was staring at you like you sprouted a tentacle. What kind of man, who just signed with a professional team, keeps a potato in their pocket?”

 

Jack chuckled quietly, grabbing Eric’s hands and smiling widely. Well, as wide as Jack could smile. “The kind that has a boyfriend who just loves to cook and bake.”

 

Eric smiled as his giggles stopped, playing with Jack’s fingers for a second before jumping off the porch, “C’mon then.”

 

The air was cool, a small summer breeze picking up and Eric was happy that he was wearing jeans, even if it was completely ridiculous to be wearing them earlier. The breeze ruffled his hair and t-shirt and it smelled like the lake and barbecue.

 

Jack joined him and they began to walk, shoulders brushing as they made their way down the street.

 

How incredibly weird it was to think that Eric would be walking down the streets of Madison with his hockey-playing boyfriend beside him. Honestly, he would have never thought this would have been true this time last year.

 

“We’re not running tomorrow, by the way.”

 

Jack looked down at him, an eyebrow quirked as he stared at him questioningly. “Why not?”

 

“Believe me honey, you’re not gonna wanna wake up that early and run. I reckon there’s a long day ahead of us.” Eric’s smile slid off his face and his expression grew very serious. “The south takes their independence day very seriously.”

 

It was silent for a moment, neither of them saying anything as they continued to walk down the street.

 

“I can’t tell if you’re serious or not.”

 

Eric laughed, grinning up at Jack, “Of course I am. About one of those anyways.”

 

“Which one?”

 

“Oh wouldn’t you like to know?” Eric tapped a finger against Jack’s chest before bounding out of his reach. He turned around, walking backwards so he could keep Jack in his line of sight. “What? Scared of a little bit of our southern hospitality?”

 

The teasing smirk slid onto his face before he could stop it and Jack chuckled, “Oh, aren’t you filled with jokes?”

 

Eric shrugged, “I’ve got a few.”

 

They stopped eventually, marveling at the stars that appeared in half the sky as the sun’s dying rays took the other half. Somewhere nearby, there was a party going on, the sounds of laughter being carried by the breeze. Eric laid his head on Jack’s shoulder, watching the sun disappear behind the cluster of trees that obscured the lake. Jack’s hand found Eric’s and he intertwined their fingers.

 

The silence was interrupted by a firework popping in the distance, sparks of lights erupting before fizzling out of existence. The trails of smoke disappeared with the sun as the breeze wiped them away.

 

This was nice, beyond nice. This was amazing. Eric never wanted this moment to end. He wished there was a way to permanently capture this moment because, unfortunately, his phone would probably not catch the setting sun so well.

 

Jack squeezed Eric’s hand and he looked up at him, a relaxed smile on his face.

 

“I’m happy I’m here with you.”

 

His heart clenched at the blatantly sweet statement. Honestly, this boy was going to ruin him.

 

Eric squeezed his hand in return, “I am, too.”

 

* * *

 

The wake up call for the morning run came at four-thirty in the morning anyways and Eric tried his hardest to tell Jack to just go back to bed and forget about running, he even tried to pull him into bed with him. As it were, they were actually going to wake up in a few hours to start getting ready for the bonfire that night. But Jack refused to back down and threatened to run with or without him. It wouldn’t do for him to get lost.

 

Eric groaned when the cool air hit him, starting his pre-run stretches.

 

“What’s wrong, Bittle? Haven’t been keeping up with a consistent workout this summer?” Jack teased.

 

Eric eyed him from his spot on the ground, slowly stretching his calves and thighs. “I have, actually. But, unlike your precious, Canadian heart, I can handle running in Georgia heat.”

 

Jack chuckled, reaching out a hand to help Eric up. “Come on, we’ll be back soon. Your mom said we needed to help her get the food and fireworks.”

 

The run was pretty long and Eric was proud he kept up with Jack’s long strides. By the time they got back to the house, Jack was an absolute sweaty mess and Eric was trying extremely hard not to say I told you so. So instead, he pushed Jack in the direction of the bathroom and started breakfast.

 

His parents were up about an hour later and, after a quick breakfast on his mama’s side, she, Eric and Jack were heading out the door to go to the grocery store and the nearby firework stand while Coach went to help the neighbors set up the area at the lake.

 

When they finally got back home to start cooking, Eric was exhausted and Jack didn’t seem much better off.

 

This time he couldn’t help it, “I told you so.”

 

Jack grunted, rolling his eyes before going back to peeling the pile of potatoes he had on the table.

 

With three people in the kitchen, they finished cooking a lot faster than it usually took them. Normally, it was just his mama and him in the sweltering kitchen, cooking plates of food and baking as many pies as they could, because they were the pie family of the neighborhood, before taking it all to the lake. Coach was always at the lake, helping set up the tables and dig the pit for the bonfire and clear off an area where the fireworks could be popped without setting fire to dry grass. That nearly always took all day, even with most of the neighborhood helping.

 

Eric enjoyed the fourth every year. It was always fun, the food was fantastic and the firework display was always amazing. This year though, there was a part of him that wanted it to be perfect, and he was sure it was because Jack was here. He found himself making his best pies, which he normally didn’t, along with the normal apple and pecan, and he could tell his mama was working extra hard herself to make the right amount of food, but with more care.

 

Even with the small adjustments, they finished cooking a few hours ahead of schedule, and Mama shooed them off to get ready for the bonfire.

 

Eric showered again and was faced with a minor dilemma when getting dressed.

 

He wanted to look nice, cute at least, but he remembered where he was, in the middle of Georgia, and that was just not an easy thing to accomplish. And he _knew_ he shouldn’t worry about having to impress Jack, but he’s never had this chance before, this option to impress anyone. He wanted to do it.

 

In the end, he dressed in a t-shirt and jeans, something he normally wouldn’t wear but also something he didn’t mind smelling like smoke because it was hard to get the smell of smoke out of clothes.

 

He was fixing his hair when he heard a knock on his door. “Come in,” he called out, leaning closer to his mirror and trying to fix the half of his hair that insisted on sticking up awkwardly.

 

Jack walked in, rolling up the sleeves of his plaid button-up. “Um…is this okay?” he asked, gesturing to his clothes.

 

Eric smiled, turning around after successfully fixing his hair, “You may not want to wear your favorite shirt. Lord knows our clothes are going to be smelling like fireworks until next year’s fourth. And I heard the bonfire was going to be huge! So, a lot of smoke.”

 

There was a lot of nodding as Jack started to unbutton his shirt. Eric busied himself with getting his shoes on and trying not to look like he was staring so much. “Just a regular t-shirt is fine, y’know? It’ll be too dark to be worrin’ about that and with all the lil’ kids running around, it is highly likely to spill something on yourself.”

 

In the end, Jack wore a Samwell Hockey t-shirt that Eric, may or may not, be thinking about taking later.

 

They arrived at the bonfire right around dusk, which was perfect timing because the fire had started and some overeager kids were already beginning to pop fireworks. Nearly the entire neighborhood was already there eating and Eric ignored some of the snide looks from past classmates as well as their glances at Jack, sizing him up.

 

Wasn’t it just great to be home?

 

“So, this is the lake I was telling you about. We can come swimming here because the water is perfect during the summer.” He elbowed Jack in the side playfully, “Swimming is part of your workout, right Captain?”

 

“It can be,” Jack replied, grinning down at Eric. “Would you be able to keep up with me, Bittle?”

 

Eric scoffed, “Oh, Captain, I’m not only fast on the ice. I’ll be more worried about you keeping up with me.”

 

Jack laughed and Eric tried not to blush at how happy that made him, but gave up when Jack shot him a wink. This was worse than having a secret crush, because now Jack knew what was making him blush and it was just more obvious. “Anyways, food’s ready so help yourself to anything and we can sit down at the tables they set up.”

 

Eric went to make sure his pies were faring alright and help himself to some of the barbecue that was nearby. Several people came up to him, asking him how he was doing, if college was going alright and how the hockey team was treating him. Of course, there was some people questioning him about Jack, always ready for gossip, and, because people from these parts don’t know hockey, they didn’t recognize the famous Jack Zimmermann.

 

And Eric was eager to brag about Jack, his boyfriend, even if he couldn’t tell them that.

 

Eric made his way to a nearby table, greeting the Johnsons and the Murtovs who were already sitting there.

 

“Eric! Honey! As usual, your pies are amazing,” Mrs. Murtov was telling him. “This new pie you brought, you have to tell me the recipe!”

 

Eric laughed, “Thank you, ma’am. But there’s nothing special to it! I just googled the recipe for a maple sugar crusted apple pie one day and that’s always been the outcome! I’m glad y’all are enjoying it.”

 

He turned away from the families and made a sweeping glance in search of Jack.

 

Jack was at one of the food tables with Mama and a few other mothers piling his plate with potatoes; he seemed to be trying to get away while trying to take some of the potatoes off of his plate. Eric chuckled, catching his eye and sending him a wink before quickly digging into his food. The scene sent Eric’s heart aflutter, Jack so at ease around Mama and other people.

 

Halfway through his plate, Jack finally joined him, pressing his entire left side against Eric’s right. Warmth flowed through him and he had to fight the urge to lean on Jack’s shoulder and just fall asleep there. They weren’t at Samwell.

 

“Got enough potatoes there, Mr. Zimmermann? I’m glad to know that you just love potatoes so much. Carryin’ ‘em around in your pockets and all that.”

 

Jack shook his head, “You know Eric, I can say a lot of things, but, until today, I couldn’t say that I once had five, very motherly, women pile mashed potatoes on my plate and say I need to put more meat on my bones.”

 

“Oh, and I bet that’s the last thing you wanted to hear. So much starch is not in your diet plan, right?”

 

Jack grinned, “Don’t worry, it’s my cheat day.”

 

“Ooh. Jack Zimmermann using a cheat day? That’s like saying the south doesn’t know deep fried food!”

 

They continued to eat and when Eric finished, he rushed to grab him and Jack a slice of the maple sugar pie before they were gone.

 

“I didn’t know maple sugar was considered American?”

 

Eric blushed, eating his pie thoughtfully, “Not really, but pie is pie, right?”

 

Jack didn’t respond, but if his knee, that was now touching Eric’s, could talk, it would probably be chirping him.

 

As soon as Jack finished, due to the constant queue of people inquiring and wishing to press their pleasantries upon him, they made their way to the bonfire and Eric relished in the immediate warmth that washed over him. It was what he enjoyed the most when it came to these bonfires. The fireworks were great and the food was delicious, but something about staring into the flames calmed him.

 

Jack was standing close to him, unable to grab his hand or lean against him was like it’s own kind of torture, something he was no stranger to.

 

Sometimes, Eric would think he could make his own song and give the Queen herself a run for her money.

 

He looked to side and noticed Jack was staring at him, beautifully sculpted face illuminated by the light of the fire. His eyes were shinning and soft, contradicting the gorgeous icy blue color they were. “What?”

 

“Nothing.” Jack smiled. He nodded in the direction of the fireworks. “Why don’t we go and light some, eh?”

 

Eric smiled slowly and nodded, eagerly leading his boyfriend to fireworks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love relationships full of happiness and teasing. They’re always the best~
> 
> Sports tumblr [here](http://smolbittle.tumblr.com/) and main tumblr [here](http://aramirez24.tumblr.com/).
> 
> Also, thanks to [my best friend](http://catofblue.tumblr.com/) for helping me edit. She wouldn't want me to thank her because she's too kind, so I'm going to do it anyways. Thanks sweetie!


	3. Talking Helps

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Small warning guys. There is slight angst and topics of bullying and anxiety. Just keep that in mind <3

Eric was completely exhausted when Jack woke him up early the next morning for another run. It was ridiculous to think that they didn’t get to sleep until way after midnight last night, as they got home late from the bonfire. He wanted to just wrap the covers around his head and fall back asleep, but he knew Jack wouldn’t let him. There was no point in fighting this boy right now.

 

Maybe he could find out a way to convince him later. He still had all week.

 

The run, despite the early hour, was pleasant, much like yesterday's. Eric normally didn't go on runs with his teammates and he definitely didn't run with anyone while home for any of the holidays. It was hard for people to keep up with him on long distance runs because he was pretty quick. But apparently Jack liked the challenge.

 

The run started off simple enough, both of them jogging to warm up and enjoy the cool weather and still slightly starry sky. Neither of them spoke, but Eric would glance at Jack every so often and, sometimes, he would catch Jack trying to look at him out of the corner of his eye. When their eyes meet, both of them would look away quickly and Eric would try to focus on the beat of his feet hitting the pavement of the street.

 

"What's wrong Eric? Still trying to wake up? I thought you were faster than this."

 

Eric had to bite back his grin at the obvious chirp. He looked up at his boyfriend, eyebrow raised, "I was just trying to go at your pace, sweetheart. But maybe you need a little push to keep up with your new career." There was a small lit to his words, a tease that had Jack's eyes crinkling in the corners.

 

Eric grabbed Jack's arm and they slowed down. Bravely, definitely the most brave thing he's done since Jack has been here, he stretched up on his toes and pressed a small, gentle kiss to the corner of Jack's mouth.

 

Before Jack could react, Eric leapt out of his reach. "Care to keep up?" he grinned, taking off down the street.

 

He could hear Jack laughing behind him before he followed Eric.

 

At times like this, Eric really loved the fact that he knew Madison so well. It was easy to veer off the path and lead Jack into a more peaceful and secluded area. An area that wouldn't be disturbed so early in the morning.

 

Once he knew it would be quiet enough for them, he slowed down considerably and he could hear Jack catching up. He laughed loudly, still keeping a distance between him and Jack as he continued to run ahead, "What's the matter, Cap? Can't catch up to lil ol' me?"

 

It was silly, they were being ridiculous, but Eric could feel his happiness thrumming through him as he continued to play his game of cat and mouse with Jack. He had seen Jack playful, as he was usually wrestling with Shitty, but this was something different. This was flirty.

 

Eric laughed when Jack caught him, his arms wrapping around his waist and pulling him close to his chest. Eric's hand were at Jack's arms as he laughed, his feet leaving the ground and his back pressing to Jack's chest further as Jack picked him up.

 

“I’ve got you, mon chéri." Eric couldn't see it but he could definitely hear Jack's smile against his neck.

 

“‘Bout time. I was hoping that you would catch up before summer ended.”

 

Jack buried his face into the crook of Eric’s neck, tickling him with his fingertips around his waist while holding him tightly so he couldn’t escape.

 

Eric’s giggles were all that could be heard in the quiet around them, and soon he was gasping for breath, “Jack…! I- ah, haha, I give up!”

 

Eventually, Jack’s fingers stopped digging into his sides and Eric was finally able to breathe again. He turned around in Jack’s arms, wrapping his own arms around the other’s neck, “Hi.”

 

Eric smiled widely up at Jack, holding his blue eyes as he stared back.

 

There was a small twitch at Jack’s lips and Eric felt his arms tighten around his waist, “Hey.”

 

It was quiet and still for a moment, neither of them moving and it seemed to be that they were frozen in time for a moment. Eric kind of wished that they could stay like that, but he had better ideas that would work too.

 

He stretched up on his toes, brushing his lips against Jack’s gently and, for the first time since Jack’s been here, Eric didn’t have a care in the world. He was happy and felt free. He was with another guy who cared about him and he couldn’t feel any happier than he was at that moment.

 

Eric pulled away and Jack pressed a kiss to his nose before pressing their foreheads together. “I- I’m happy you invited me to visit,” Jack whispered.

 

Eric looked up at him and noticed how tight his eyes were closed and he could feel his fingers twitching against his waist.

 

_Oh, Jack._

 

Eric ran one of his hands through Jack’s hair slowly, relishing in the light tickle against the back of his hand. “I’m happy you wanted to come.”

 

Jack’s eyes shot open, “Of course.”

 

Eric smiled, one hand still running through Jack’s hair, his other still resting against his neck. He didn’t want to say anything wrong, but Eric was never one to keep his thoughts to himself…well _most_ of the time.

 

“You…” Eric took a deep breath and looked straight at Jack, feeling his heart jump up in his throat. “You seem so much happier now.”

 

It wasn’t as if Eric hadn’t noticed, especially after they literally just ran around this empty space. Jack loosened up a lot this last year with the team, but he always seemed a little anxious about something, like he was waiting for something to happen like Kent showing up at the Haus again.

 

But since he’s been here, Jack’s been a lot more relaxed. It’s been amazing, and Eric absolutely loved it. He hadn’t wanted to bring it up for fear that Jack would seize up and just go back to being his old, semi-reclusive self, but he also couldn’t help sharing his thoughts.

 

Jack nodded. He looked down at his feet and, without saying anything, sank to the ground, pulling Eric with him slowly.

 

It was quiet and still for a moment. Eric sat in between Jack’s legs, facing away from him and was unable to tell what he was thinking about. Jack’s arms were still around Eric’s waist, so he started playing with his fingers, waiting for Jack to speak up.

 

“You…It’s been hard.” Jack’s voice was tight and Eric didn’t move from his position or let go of Jack’s hands. This was something he needed to get out and it was probably better if he didn’t make it any harder for him.

 

“I just…Providence is new. And, I can’t- I’m alone. Its weird not seeing you or Shitty or the guys. And, maman and papa are happy for me, but they’re kind of far, too.” If it were possible, Jack’s voice was getting smaller. “And, before I left, Kenny called.”

 

Eric tried not to react to that. He knew Kent Parse had a history with Jack, that was fine, he wasn’t jealous of the past. What he was not fine with was sending Jack through hell because he wasn’t getting his way…at least that was what it had sounded like last time he was around them.

 

Eric waited for Jack to continue, not saying anything and still holding onto his fingers. “He was…angry about the Falconers, but he wished me luck.” Eric heard him sigh and press his forehead to his back. “I’ve also been worried about this.”

 

Jack’s arms tightened around Eric slightly, “I…you make me happy, Eric. I forget about those…um, pressures when I’m with you. These past couple days, it’s like I’m living someone else’s life, as ridiculous as it may seem. And before I came here, I was scared I wasn’t going to get this because…because I can’t- we can’t publicly…” Jack sighed again, “I’m sorry.”

 

Eric still didn’t turn around, he just knew that Jack didn’t want him to look at him yet. But he couldn’t keep silent much longer, so he decided to speak. And he decided to just say what was on his mind. “Jack, it’s not your fault. I mean, you’re my secret too, y’know? I hate that you are, but you are. And, I know why you can’t just come out. It’s frustrating to think we have to hide something like this, something that is a part of us. But that’s how it is. Not that that makes it any better.”

 

He looked up at the sunlight that was beginning to peak through the treetops. It was still quiet and he knew that most people still won’t be up for a few hours, so there was no need to hurry back any time soon. “But I’m not going anywhere, honey. I like where I am. I like what we have.” Eric brought one of Jack’s hands to his lips, pressing a kiss to the back of his hand as he tangled their fingers together. “I like you too much to just let you go so easily.”

 

Eric was pretty sure he had stronger feelings than just like, but he wasn’t sure, and there was really no need to stress out Jack.

 

When he allowed himself to think of the possibilities of something like this happening, back when he was sure Jack was straight or sure he wanted nothing to do with him, he thought that something like this would happen. Eric didn’t mind. He knew Jack, knew he wouldn’t keep it from everyone forever. Jack just didn’t seem like that kind of person.

 

Again, it was quiet for some time. It seemed to be something that was regular between the two of them. And it was strange for Eric because he was someone who purposely surrounded himself with constant noise, like catchy pop music or loud hockey teammates. But, he was actually content. Normally, Eric would be itching to hear something, anything, but this…this was fine.

 

Then, Jack tugged slightly on Eric’s shirt and he turned around, kneeling in the grass in front of Jack.

 

His eyes weren’t red or wild and, despite the slight red to his cheeks, he looked alright. But Eric wasn’t taking any chances.

 

He took Jack’s face between his hands, gently running his thumbs along the cheeks, right under his eyes, as if he actually was wiping away tears that had been shed. He met Jack’s gaze, looking in both of his eyes that seemed to be hiding behind some of his hair, and tried to sound as sincere as he possibly could. “Jack, sweetheart, I like being with you. I want this.” One of his hands reached up to brush Jack’s fringe out of the way. “It would be easier to give up baking than to give this up.”

 

That got a small smile out of Jack. He leaned into Eric’s touch, “Soon though.”

 

“Soon what, sweetheart?”

 

Jack’s blue eyes seemed to harden as he stared back at Eric. “I’ll come out soon. I just have to prove myself. I- you deserve to have someone show you off. I _want_ to be able to do that.”

 

Eric could feel his throat tighten at his words and a million thoughts rushed through his head: coming out to his parents, Jack coming out, going out with Jack, watching Jack’s games.

 

_This boy._

 

Eric rushed forward and kissed him, trying to convey how much everything Jack said meant to him, how much Jack meant to him.

 

They were breathless and panting at the end of it, and, god, Eric wanted to lean in again and kiss Jack senseless. He stared at him, Jack’s eyes raking over Eric’s face, as they caught their breath. They needed to get going though.

 

Eric leaned forward and brushed his lips against Jack’s forehead, hearing him hum happily in response. “Come on, honey. I’ll make you some pancakes with blueberries in it.”

 

It was alright, they were alright. And when Jack leaned down to kiss him again before they left, Eric felt happier than he had in a long time.

 

The rest of their day came and went without anything exciting happening. Mama gave him the keys to the truck, and he took Jack around the small town. They drove most of the time, the truck offering air condition in the Georgia heat and seclusion so Eric could hold onto Jack’s hand as long as Jack didn’t mind it. It was hard to be around people, let alone touch them, in this weather.

 

Jack asked the occasional question about certain things, but he just listened to Eric most of the time, rattling off about as much as he could for the small town.

 

“Would you ever want to come visit Montreal?”

 

Eric blinked at the road in front of him, caught off guard by the question. “You mean your home?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

Eric glanced at Jack, who was looking out the windshield, avoiding Eric’s gaze. Eric couldn’t help himself, “As friends?”

 

“Well.” Eric glanced at Jack to see that he was rubbing the back of his neck nervously. He didn’t want to push Jack, so he gave his hand a comforting squeeze. “My parents may or may not already know about us.”

 

“Oh.”

 

He didn’t know what to say to that. The idea of Bad Bob knowing his son was gay, or maybe not just gay, and with the small wing from his hockey team was just hard to imagine.

 

But he had met Jack’s parents, his dad several times and his mom briefly at graduation, and they seemed like they didn’t hate him. Didn’t make him less nervous, but Eric couldn’t help the excitement of meeting the Zimmermanns as Jack’s boyfriend.

 

“I’d love to.”

 

He still didn’t look at Eric, but he could see the smile playing at the corners of his lips as he continued driving through the small town.

 

* * *

 

Eric passed Jack his water bottle, stretching his legs out a little before making his way up the porch. “C’mon, you, what do you want for breakfast?”

 

Jack looked up at him, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, with a thoughtful expression. “Muffins?”

 

Eric laughed, “Sure thing.”

 

He paused at the door, his hand on the handle, before turning back to look at Jack. “Do you want to go to the lake today?”

 

“Hm?”

 

Eric gripped the doorknob a little more tightly. “Do you want to go to the lake today? I can pack us some food and we can just hang out there most of the day. It beats walking around in the heat when we can just relax in the shade there and get into the lake whenever we want. And it’s really nice out there-”

 

Jack’s chuckle cut him off. He reached up and grabbed Eric’s hand, “Eric, are you asking me on a date?”

 

“I guess I am.”

 

Jack’s smile grew wider and he tightened his grip on Eric’s hand. “Then of course, I’d love to.”

 

Eric’s answering smile was bright and his heart was pounding loudly in his ears.

 

The morning passed along quickly and Eric spent most of it in the kitchen, creating a small picnic for him and Jack to take to the lake.

 

He was excited actually, practically buzzing around the kitchen as he made their food. This was officially their first date, even if only they knew about it, and it left him with a sense of thrill. He couldn’t wait to leave.

 

Jack just sat in the kitchen, watching Eric run around to get their food together, a content smile on his face as he listened to Eric talk about what they could do and how long they could stay.

 

They left around midday, when they could see the waves of heat rolling off the pavement. It was actually the best time to go because the water would be the perfect temperature, just right for cooling down.

 

It wouldn’t feel better until they actually got there, but the thought was comforting.

 

The drive there was quiet and Jack carried most of the things to the spot Eric picked out. They sat down and, immediately, Eric pulled out the sunscreen he had packed. They helped each other apply the sunscreen evenly and Eric didn’t bother to comment on Jack’s lingering touch along his back, simply humming in content at the feeling.

 

They sat under the trees, deciding to swim after the sunscreen had a chance to settle, and teased each other about their swimming abilities.

 

“Hey! Is that Bittle?”

 

Eric froze, head automatically snapping up to look around for that voice he hated to hear so much. Every summer, he had to deal with him.

 

David and his group of friends made their way over to Eric and Jack. Almost all of the faces were recognizable, past bullies from Eric’s time in school at Madison, but there were also a few new ones.

 

Eric didn’t respond to them as they began to laugh and joke about him being here. “Why are you here? Don’t you have some pies to bake?”

 

“Isn’t that what they’re teaching him up in Mass? How to be a girl?”

 

Eric didn’t speak, just stared at his feet. Maybe if he pretended he didn’t care, they would go away.

 

Instead, he imagined what would happen if his team was here. Shitty would probably go on a rampage about how they were degrading femininity like they were in the 1900s. Lardo would most likely grab his hand and pull him behind Jack. Holster and Ransom would glare at the guys and make threats with their eyes. He could imagine Chowder wrapping a comforting arm around his shoulders and maybe saying a few choice words. Nursey and Dex would probably be right up there with Shitty.

 

That was comforting. But suddenly Eric felt alone. It was just him. His teammates were spread out right now and Jack-

 

Oh god, Jack.

 

This was probably the worst thing that could have possibly happened to him. Jack was literally sitting next to him and Eric didn’t look up, afraid to see the pity that he _knew_ was going to be there.

 

“Actually, Eric’s been succeeding with Samwell’s hockey team.” Eric's eyes snapped to Jack as he finally spoke up. "If it weren't for Eric, we probably would have been worse off. We made it to the playoffs his first year and all the way to the finals this past year." Jack's gaze was hard and his eyes seemed to have frozen the others in their places. Even sitting down, Eric could feel Jack’s height and it was slightly terrifying.

 

Then he turned to look at Eric and, though he could still see the harshness in his gaze, it softened dramatically when he met Eric's eyes. "Did you tell them how you scored the winning goal against Yale as a freshman? Or how you have the highest assist count on the team as only a sophomore?”

 

It seemed too surreal, Jack standing up for him in front of his old bullies’ lame attempt to get under his skin.

 

He shook his head.

 

“Maybe you should sometime.” He watched as Jack turned back to the group that was staring at Jack, dumbstruck, as if they couldn’t believe someone that tall and big was standing up for Eric. “Then they could hear what an actual winner sounds like, eh? Because it sounds like they just like to hear themselves.”

 

Eric stared in awe at Jack, but Jack kept his eyes on David and his friends until they left, grumbling. He was still staring as Jack looked at him, his jaw no longer clenched and his hands relaxing from the fists they had previously been in.

 

When Jack finally looked at him, the fire in his eyes was gone. Instead, complete adoration was all he could see and it nearly made Eric cry. "Are you alright?"

 

"I..."

 

In all honesty, he wasn't. Eric hated running into those people. They weren't part of the better memories of growing up here. Every time they came around, Eric would try to avoid them. He hated having to relive the past and seeing them wasn't something that eased the tension.

 

He sighed, suddenly feeling a weight on his shoulders that he usually ignored at times like this. But he was tired, so tired, of holding it in every single time.

 

“I…there’s a reason I don’t like checking and have a hard time coming back home and also why it took me so long to tell y’all I’m gay.” Eric looked away from Jack, he wouldn’t be able to handle that intense, blue gaze right now. “Coach knew I was fast, loved it. He and Mama put me through figure skating when I was younger but when we came here, I couldn’t do it anymore, so I played hockey. You know it wasn’t physical, but I still had my own physical practice going on.”

 

Eric looked across the lake, noticing that some of the guys who had come to bother him were now in the lake and laughing with each other. It was as if they hadn’t taken their time to come bully Eric.

 

“Coach wanted me on the team, he wanted me to be a part of what he did, of what he loved. He thought it would be easy enough for me to be a receiver. Sure, I’m small, but I’m fast. I know how football works, but he would always tell me, ‘All you gotta do is catch the ball and run, Junior.’ And I basically lived by that.

 

“Middle school football was easy, incredibly easy. And football practice and games never interfered with hockey, so I stuck with it. For Coach’s sake.

 

“Freshman year of high school came around and football tryouts came and went. Coach let everyone know who was on which team the first week of school, which was the week of our first game. And I had made the varsity starting line.

 

“They take football real serious down here, there's a type of player that'll fit and belong. I wasn't that type and some of the guys didn’t like that I was on the team, thought I was too feminine and only made it cause Coach was my pa. They didn’t think anything of my own talents. I didn’t care though, I loved skating and football was just something to do on the side.”

 

Eric blinked, realizing his vision was blurring and he hated that this still messed with him. It wasn’t fair.

 

Jack’s fingers brushed against the side of his hand. He took a shaky breath and kept going.

 

“Well, in practice they were hard, tougher than nails really. I didn’t like it, the names they called me, the way they fudged plays on purpose to see if I could dodge the tackle. And then they would laugh at the way I would run away. I reckon it was only a matter of time, right? Something’s gonna happen.

 

“I tried to tell Coach, but he didn’t think anything of it and he was trying to prepare the team for big time rivals that Friday. And I knew if I told Mama she’d be torn and wouldn’t be able to keep her head. So…I waited.

 

“It happened. That first game, first quarter. The quarterback told me one play and they did another play instead. I ended up trying to catch the ball right as the other team’s outside linebacker came at me.” Eric closed his eyes, he could still feel those few seconds of where he felt weightless, those moments where he and the linebacker were in the air and then they were falling. He could still feel the hard ground beneath him and the heaviest linebacker of the district on him. The fear was still there and it shook him to the bone. “I was taken out of game and they thought I had a concussion or had broken something. It was close, but I nearly had my ankle broken.

 

“Coach later found out about what the team had done. Everyone who was in on it, were all kicked off the team that year, some of them you saw when they came over. But I let it go. I stuck with hockey and moved as far away as I could and stayed away from schools with huge football programs.

 

"And I guess, considering, it doesn't make a lot of sense to stick with hockey. Hockey hits harder and faster, but I just really loved skating." Eric looked over and gave Jack a brittle smile, "And then I met y'all up at Samwell and...y'all just accepted me. And it felt like it was easier for me to breathe."

 

Jack didn’t say anything. And, for that, Eric was extremely thankful. He didn’t want anyone’s pity or for them to feel sorry for him, he just wanted them to listen. He’s kept that all in for so long, when it could have been so _easy_ to tell Shitty or Lardo. Even telling Jack during one of their morning checking practices could have been alright. And, now that he actually said everything, he feels a million times better already.

 

It gets even better when Jack’s fingers curl around a few of his.

 

Eric smiled at him, “Come on. This is our first date and I don’t wanna spend it being mopey.”

 

The corners of Jack’s lips twitched upward and he allowed Eric to tug him by the wrist into the water.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes...angst, I hope all the fluff made up for it! These boys, I swear y'all. They're too much! Are y'all ready for the update? I'm so excited!!
> 
> "Sports" tumblr [here](http://smolbittle.tumblr.com/) and main tumblr [here](http://aramirez24.tumblr.com/). My lovely beta is also [here](http://catofblue.tumblr.com/)!
> 
> Also I have half of the playlist I listen to while writing this up on [8tracks](http://8tracks.com/hpowllover24/we-are-young) if you wanna listen to that! The other half will be up soon~


	4. Laying It Out on the Ice

Eric was woken early the next morning, earlier than he had been getting up this break. “Huh?”

 

He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes as he looked up to see his mama staring down at him, a strained smile on her face. “Dicky? Oh sweetie, I’m sorry I’m waking you up so early. But we’re leaving, so I just wanted to let you know.”

 

Eric tilted his head slightly and blinked rapidly at the time on his phone. “But Mama, it’s nearly four in the morning. I thought y’all we’re leaving at seven?”

 

Mama pat his cheek and kissed his forehead, “Apparently both your father’s sister and MooMaw are coming to visit us for the week. So we’ve got to get both of them. And that means I’m gonna need Jack to move in here. I’m sorry Dicky, but this the only way we can accommodate everyone. You don’t mind?”

 

Eric shook his head, too sleepy too care about what she was really saying. “No mama, it’ll be okay.”

 

“Alright.” She kissed his forehead again and then started making her way out of his room as he sat up. “We should be back sometime tonight, okay?”

 

He nodded, following her out of his room with a yawn. Eric waved goodbye to his parents and locked the door behind them, turning off the lights they left on as he went.

 

Without really thinking about it, he made his way to Jack’s room and tiptoed inside before shutting it behind him quietly. He climbed into the bed, not really looking at Jack as he grunted and turned over.

 

“Eric? What’re you doing? Your parents…”

 

Eric nuzzled into Jack, who wrapped his arms around him and brought him closer, seeming to forget his previous statement.

 

“They’ve left. Picking up family. Won’t be back til t’night,” he mumbled, trying hold back a yawn. “Sleep sweetie.”

 

Jack twisted around to look at the time, “We should be up soon for our run…”

 

Eric shuffled closer, wrapping his arms around Jack’s waist, and pressed a kiss to Jack’s chin. His eyes were drooping and Jack’s low voice, slightly muffled and husky with lack of use, was lulling him back to sleep. “But you’re so comfortable sweetheart…”

 

Jack groaned and dragged the blanket up around them.

 

“Mm,” Eric hummed. He wasn’t lying when he said it was comfortable where he was and he briefly marveled at how easily he fit in Jack’s embrace.

 

Before he drifted to sleep, he pressed another small kiss to Jack’s chin.

 

It was hours before Eric woke up again, still wrapped up in Jack’s arms. Daylight was streaming into the room from the window opposite of the bed and Eric nearly laughed.

 

Seems like he found the trick to keep Jack in bed instead of going out for runs.

 

He looked up at Jack’s sleeping face, a soft smile creeping onto his lips. Jack seemed so relaxed and at ease in his sleep. The worries and pressures that he faced everyday were gone. The frown lines were gone and he just seemed less stressed.

 

And, suddenly, Eric was hit with what Jack was saying the other day.

 

_He_ did that for Jack. Jack had told him in so many words that Eric helped him get through the time he was awake without medications and therapy. Jack was like this, relaxed and happy, when he was with Eric.

 

Eric felt a thick feeling spread throughout his entire body, warming him up and causing his throat to tighten. And he didn’t want to wake Jack, but he really wanted to hug and hold him and let him know, in any way that he could, that he was going to be there for him.

 

Instead, his stomach gurgled.

 

Eric sighed, moving over to gently wake his boyfriend. “Jack, sweetie, it’s time to get up.”

 

Jack groaned, tightening his arms around Eric, and buried his face in Eric’s neck. “Five more minutes,” he mumbled.

 

Eric bit his lip, trying not to grin. “Honey, we’ve slept in a few hours already,” Eric whispered, holding back a laugh as Jack’s brow furrowed. Who knew Jack was such a cuddly person?

 

Eric ran a hand through Jack’s hair, which still smelled like the lake, and pressed a kiss to his forehead. “Come on, you and I both need breakfast.”

 

Trying to get out of bed was actually a struggle. Jack didn’t want to let go of Eric and Eric, though he really did want to make breakfast for both of them, wasn’t really trying to get out of Jack’s grip.

 

It didn’t help that Jack was placing sweet, heart-melting kisses every time he tugged Eric closer. That little smile that came along with those kisses was going to be Eric’s downfall.

 

Eventually, the two made it to the kitchen. Eric began cooking them breakfast as Jack started the coffee.

 

With his parents gone, this felt slightly different. Normally, Jack would hang around the kitchen after his shower while Eric made breakfast for them and his parents. Now, Jack had his arms around Eric’s waist, hands playing with the drawstrings of Eric’s pajama shorts, and his chin resting on Eric’s head as he continued to scramble the eggs.

 

Eric could get used to this.

 

“So, since you made us miss our run, what are we going to do today?”

 

Eric scoffed, setting the eggs on a plate before starting the bacon. “I made us miss our run?”

 

He felt Jack kiss the top of his head, “Yes, you.”

 

“Sorry not sorry,” Eric grinned. He thought about it for a second before groaning a bit, “There’s not much we can do. It’s supposed to be too hot to do anything.” The weather report was calling for temperatures in the high nineties and actually breaching the hundreds. As it was, he could practically feel the heat seeping into the kitchen.

 

Eric’s phone buzzed from the table and Jack went to get it for him, his mind still trying to come up with something that they could try to do today. It’s not like he didn’t want to leave, but a day inside with just him and Jack didn’t sound too bad.

 

“Hm, I think Shitty wants to Skype you.”

 

Eric pulled the bacon out of the pan and looked over at his phone that Jack was holding out to him. Sure enough there was a message from Shitty, asking if he could let him know when he was available to do a Skype call because he was “loosing his shit with his shitty family.”

 

“Does Shitty know you’re here?”

 

Jack scratched the back of his neck, avoiding Eric’s eyes and knowing smile. At least he had the decency to look sheepish.

 

“Well, I can always tell him I’m busy? Or call him while you wait out in the living room or something? Maybe-”

 

“No.”

 

“Huh?” Eric looked up at Jack, confused for a moment.

 

He slipped the phone into the pocket of his pajama pants and looked at Eric. “We should tell him.”

 

Eric nearly dropped the bacon. “Really?’

 

Jack nodded and spoke slowly, “I don’t want to keep this from the team. They…we…”

 

Breakfast forgotten, Eric grabbed Jack’s hands and smiled up at him. “I get it sweetheart. We can tell Shitty.” He stretched up and kissed him, slow and sweet. Eric realized he was actually kissing Jack in the middle of his kitchen.

 

“You know,” he whispered, lips still brushing along Jack’s, it was teasing but it looked like it had way more of an effect on Jack. That satisfied him in a way that he just couldn’t explain. “He’ll probably want to Skype everyone then. We won’t have time to prepare. The chirps will be endless.”

 

Jack’s eyes were half-lidded and the darkest blue Eric had ever seen. He wrapped his arms around Eric, backing him against the counter without moving his mouth any closer to Eric’s. “But, Bits, I would be able to do this at the Haus,” he murmured and Eric had a feeling that this was driving Jack as crazy as it was driving him. “And it wouldn’t be a secret.”

 

Eric wrapped his arm around Jack’s neck and hummed, warmth filling him at the use of his nickname and the sound of a promise, “I’d like that.”

 

He felt the smile on Jack’s lips and then he was kissing him. It was much different than before, much different than every other kiss they’ve had, which wasn’t much to go off, but this was a difference Eric could feel down to his very bones. It was slow and gentle and so full of unspoken, but undeniable, commitment that it made Eric want to cry, as silly as that may seem.

 

A few moments later, they pulled away, breath pouring over each other and the intimacy made Eric blush.

 

“Uh…breakfast will get cold if we don’t eat it.”

 

Jack chuckled, pressing feather-light kisses to his lips a few more times before backing away. “Alright. Let’s eat. We’ll need all our protein before we tell Shitty.”

 

The glare Eric gave him was only half-hearted and he couldn’t help the giggle that left him when Jack pulled him into a hug and nuzzled his neck. Eric swatted him playfully, “Go eat you silly boy.”

 

Breakfast passed by quickly and Eric was both nervous and eager to start the Skype call. It wasn’t as if he thought Shitty would hate the idea of them being together, in fact he was sure that Shitty would be the one to support them the most. It was just that this was like coming out all over again. He wasn’t ashamed, but he was still nervous about saying it and the idea of what the people he loved most would think.

 

They both showered and dressed, before heading back into the kitchen. Eric turned the camera turned towards him as he waited for Shitty to call him.

 

The normal Skype tune buzzed in and Eric shot Jack a nervous, but gleeful, look before accepting the call.

 

“Hey Bitty!” Shitty’s face filled the entire screen and his smile was partially hidden behind his mustache. “Aren’t you a sight for sore eyes!”

 

Eric laughed, “Aw Shitty, I’m sorry you’re havin’ such a bad time.”

 

Shitty waved away his comment. “It’s not as bad; it could be worse. I think they’re okay though because I’m going to Harvard. These fuckers are so shallow.” He sighed, before grinning up at him, “But family is family. What are you gonna do?”

 

Eric nodded, he could agree with that.

 

“So what have you been up to?"

 

Eric shrugged, “Haven’t been up to much. Mama and I have been trying some new recipes and Coach keeps trying to recruit me for off-season, adult football. Unsuccessful I might add. I spend a lot of time at the rink.”

 

Shitty nodded, “You should teach the old man how to skate. So you two can do the stereotypical father-son bonding.”

 

Eric giggled and noticed Jack shifting in the corner of his eye. He tried to ignore the teasing smirk on his face. “How about you, Shitty? How’s the family?”

 

“Well, I can’t really sit through a dinner without feeling the testosterone and ego and start suffocating. But it could be worse. They’re more excited about Harvard than I am.”

 

“You should be excited though! You’re going to be an amazing lawyer.”

 

Shitty stroked his mustache thoughtfully. “Maybe. But I already miss all of you beautiful fuckers.”

 

“You know Shits,” Eric started, rolling his eyes with a fond smile. “Boston and Providence are not that far from Samwell. Y’all can always visit when you have time.”

 

Shitty grinned, “Well now that you’ve officially said it, the contract is binding. I will be over often!”

 

The two of them laughed for a few seconds, Eric noticed he wasn’t hiding his amusement, before Shitty spoke again. “It’s still not quite the same, you know?”

 

Eric sighed, unable to keep his eyes from shifting between Jack and Shitty. He really was going to miss them.

 

Jack reached forward and grabbed Eric’s hand and Eric couldn’t help the small smile on his face.

 

"Is Mama Bittle there?”

 

The question startled Eric and, on reflex, he tightened his grip on Jack’s hand. Um… “Well, no. _She’s_ not here.”

 

Shitty raised an eyebrow. “Coach? I kinda don’t feel like making awkward conversation right now.”

 

“He’s not here either.” This was going to actually happen, and Eric wasn’t sure if he was excited or nervous.

 

Shitty stared at him. “Either you have a ghost friend or-” Shitty stopped mid-sentence, staring up at him. “Eric Bittle do you have a _friend_ over?”

 

The way Shitty emphasized the word caused Eric to blush and stutter out something that wasn’t even halfway coherent.

 

But that was enough for Shitty.

 

“You fucking dog! Who is the lucky bastard? Holy shit, I wanna meet him, bring him in!”

 

Eric’s head fell into his hands as he heard Jack chuckle and make his way to sit behind him. This was so much worse than just _telling_ him.

 

“Jack?! You-? How-?”

 

“Hey, Shitty.”

 

Eric looked up to see Shitty looking between Jack and him and that was even worse than before because he could see the gears practically turning in his head, trying to figure out what Jack was doing in Georgia.

 

And just like that, Shitty figured it out quicker than a bee could buzz.

 

“JACK FUCKING ZIMMERMANN?! HOW COULD YOU NOT TELL ME?”

 

Eric took one look at Jack, their eyes meeting, and bit back a fond smile as Jack began to laugh.

 

“To be honest, Shits, I didn’t really figure it out until right after graduation. But I don’t know how long it was before that.”

 

It was quiet as Eric remembered the day vividly, as he was sure Jack was doing as well, and Shitty continued to look between them.

 

He finally settled his gaze on Eric. “And you?”

 

Eric blushed even harder, this was not something he had told anyone, especially not Jack. And, really, it was kind of embarrassing to think back on that now.

 

“I…well-”

 

He could feel both of them looking at him and his face was getting steadily redder. Of course Jack would want to know when this started, and Shitty is just such a gossiper, he needs to know _everything_.

 

“Maybe around mid-semester…in the fall?”

 

It was quiet for a moment before Shitty spoke up, “How the hell did you not tell me this, Bits?”

 

Eric shrugged, trying not to look at Jack as he stared at his hands. He didn’t mean for this to get serious so suddenly, and it wasn’t like he was worried about it anymore because he…well, he had Jack now.

 

Jack wrapped an arm around Eric’s waist and leaned in to kiss his temple.

 

“Oh fuck, you two are too cute for words.”

 

This got a laugh from them and Eric saw Shitty grinning, no real bite to his words, “Well, Shitty, you should be feeling blessed. You’re the first we actually told.”

 

Shitty actually did look touched, his eyes crinkling in the corners as he smiled widely. “Fuck man, I’m honored. Does that mean I’ll be both of your best mans at the wedding?”

 

“Oh, lord, Shitty that’s a little early to think about that.” He glanced at Jack to see him smiling down at Eric, “But to be honest I think it’s safe to say Jack’s got that. I’m leaning more towards Lardo.”

 

“You wound me,” Shitty groaned, pretending to be agonized over the words coming from Eric. It was quite the spectacle.

 

“So when are you going to tell the team? I’m pretty sure they’re going to wonder why Jack keeps showing up when he should be in Providence.”

 

Jack’s eye roll could practically be heard. “Actually, we were going to do it now. Have a group call.”

 

Eric nodded, better now than later. After all, he thinks the team will be just as crazy, if not worse, than Shitty was. Knowing Holster and Ransom, he was sure of it.

 

“Well, besides being all lovey with our line-mate, how have you been Jack?”

 

Jack put his head on Eric’s shoulder, shrugging one of his own. “Alright. Providence is nice and the Falcs have me pretty busy for the season and last minute paperwork. You should visit soon, eh?”

 

Shitty grinned, a fond look in his eye, “I _do_ have to christen your apartment, don’t I?”

 

Jack laughed and Eric rolled his eyes, “Can we not talk about your ‘christening’ right now?”

 

“Ah, Bits, I’m only joking. I’ll let you have the honors.”

 

“Oh, lord.” Eric didn’t even spare a glance at Jack. “Well, let’s get to that Skype call, shall we?”

 

It took half an hour, and some caps lock messaging in the group text, but eventually Jack was sitting off to the side again and Eric was looking at all the different cameras flashing across his screen.

 

Lardo was quick to join, taking a break from a sculpture she was working on. Her hair was pushed back and there were small grey smudges on her cheeks.

 

Ransom and Holster were in the same camera, as Ransom was spending the holiday with Holster’s family. The two of them were relaxing in Holster’s room, grinning and yelling at everyone in greeting.

 

Chowder was there, a Sharks shirt still on him even if the Blackhawks had won the Cup this past year. Forever the diehard fan. His eyes were darting around excitedly, looking between everyone’s face.

 

Nursey was there as well, leaning back against his desk chair and grinning. He looked as chill as he normally did, with his hair peeking through the opening of the snapback that he had on.

 

Dex’s camera was empty, as he was trying to get his headphones so he could hear everyone without his family also listening in.

 

Eric was happy to see everyone. This was the first group call they had gotten together for this summer. Normally there would only be few of them who could jump in and a few of them would be out. So it was no surprise when the call hung up on Jack’s Skype and everyone groaned.

 

“So I guess Jack can’t make it…again?” Chowder asked, a small frown appearing on his face.

 

Lardo sighed and Ransom spoke, “He’s probably busy with some Falconers stuff. You know he’ll pop in when he can.”

 

Dex finally came back into the picture, one earphone in his ear and the other hanging off the cord. “Yeah. It’s not like he won’t stop by the Haus at all. We’ll see him soon enough.”

 

“Oh he’ll be stoping by the Haus a lot. And I think you guys will be seeing him sooner than you think.”

 

Eric shot Shitty a look, but before he could say anything everyone else started yelling.

 

“What?”

 

“Is he here?”

 

“Jack, dude, come out already!”

 

“Jaaaaaaaack.”

 

“Alright, alright y’all. He’s coming.”

 

Everyone stopped talking and looked at Eric in surprise, probably expecting Jack to come on his own camera or appear beside Shitty.

 

Jack slid into view, a small smile on his face as he held up his hand in greeting. “Hey guys.”

 

“Jack!”

 

“Zimmermann!”

 

“Dude.”

 

“What are you doing in Georgia?”

 

“Yeah, shouldn’t you be in Providence?”

 

“You guys, it’s obvious.”

 

“Right? He quit and joined the cowboys down south.”

 

“Really? ‘Swawesome!”

 

Eric rolled his eyes as he heard Jack chuckling behind him. He waited until they calmed down enough to hear them talk. “First off, cowboys are from Texas. Y’all should know my home better than that. Second, Jack didn’t quit the Falconers. He’s just taking a small vacation.”

 

“Ooh,” Holster waggled his eyebrows, his eyes bouncing between Jack and Eric, Eric assumed because everyone was focusing on the two of them at the moment. “Is it the honeymoon already?”

 

The laughter was cut short by the blush growing on Eric’s cheeks and Jack’s reddening ears. It probably didn’t help that they weren’t laughing with the rest of them or trying to defend themselves from the chirps.

 

Soon it was only Shitty laughing.

 

"Wait-"

 

"Are you telling me-?"

 

"Holy shit!"

 

"Bitty got himself some major ass!"

 

"So Jack is still basically going to be living at the Haus?"

 

"Yeah, but in a different room."

 

"Bitty melted the hockey robot's heart."

 

"Jack, does this mean free tickets?"

 

"Yeah dude, don't just hold out for the boyfriend!"

 

This was too much. It wasn't bad, but it was so good, and almost too good to be true, that Eric couldn't help it, he started tearing up.

 

Immediately, the entire team stopped talking and started looking at Eric, trying to ask if he was okay or shout apologies.

 

Eric waved off their words, smiling widely at all of them. ”Y’all...this is...I'm-"

 

Jack smiled beside him, wrapping an arm around his waist and kissing the side of his head, "Thanks guys."

 

Chowder squealed as Lardo and Shitty seemed to share a look (how they did that through video Eric will never know). Dex and Nursey gave loud laughs while trying to make gross faces and Ransom and Holster were yelling.

 

"They're already finishing each other's sentences."

 

"This shit is too cute for me to witness."

 

And after that, and Chowder stopped acting like an adorable little brother, completely gushing over Eric, everyone eased back into conversation. It warmed Eric's heart to see everyone acting like nothing was different, like they weren't separated and communicating by webcam. He missed all of them, wished they were all together and he could cook them all a good dinner or something.

 

He settled for watching them yell at each other and enjoyed Jack's chin resting on his shoulder as they listened to what Shitty was saying.

 

“So, Jack, how’s professional life compared to NCAA life?”

 

Jack shrugged again, “It’s a lot more quiet, but I’m missing the random house shakes and magically appearing pies.”

 

“Dude,” Ransom shot him a look, “if you don’t visit often, either of you. were going to drag you guys down for some kegsters.”

 

“Yeah, man, you can’t just escape us cause you got into an Ivy League school or the NHL. Shit doesn’t work like that.” Holster shot both of them a look.

 

“Also, Shits, I know those Ivy Leagues are chill in their own way, but there’s such thing as too much chill,” Nursey said, raising an eyebrow.

 

Shitty rolled his eyes, “As if I would blow off a kegster with you guys for those stuck-up, heteronormative jerks.”

 

“Pretty generalized statement, Shitty. Doesn’t that go against your entire existence?” Lardo teased.

 

“Well, if they’re anything like my family, its a fair assumption.”

 

“Where did y’all go, by the way? And Chowder I hope y’all are finally coming out of that drought.” Eric wanted to changed the subject, steer it away from topics that brought up Jack and Shitty’s futures away from the team.

 

Jack pressed a kiss to Eric’s shoulder.

 

The call lasted for a few hours before everyone had to leave and get back to their own things. Everyone chirped Eric and Jack to no end and, even after they hung up, there were strings of kissing emojis and hearts in the group chat. Ransom and Holster kept sending so many that Eric had to turn off the notifications.

 

“Well, that went a lot better than I expected,” Eric said, standing up to make them a light lunch.

 

Jack shut Eric’s laptop, leaning back in his chair to look up at him, “Oh yeah?”

 

Eric nodded, pulling out things for a few sandwiches. "I expected a lot more chirping, but that was mild. Maybe they're waiting to do in person." Eric chopped up a few vegetables, “We’ll have to make sure they know that this is not a public relationship. I doubt they’ll say anything now. But just in case.”

 

He continued to ramble off and Jack chuckled, watching Eric make their food with amusement and fondness shining in his eyes.

 

"What?" Eric gave him a small smile as he sat the plates on the table.

 

He was going to grab them water, but Jack grabbed his hand and gently pulled him into his lap, wrapping his arms around Eric's waist. He pressed a kiss to Eric's cheek before pressing his forehead against his shoulder. "I'm just happy."

 

Eric smiled widely, grabbing Jack's hands around his waist, and leaned back against him. “So am I.”

 

* * *

 

The rest of the day was lazy and Eric loved every second of it. They watched movies or documentaries and stole kisses, not worrying about what was going on outside or elsewhere. It was just them and they were in their own little bubble.

 

Later that evening, Eric moved Jack into his room and, after arguing about who was going to sleep on the inflated mattress (that smile…it wasn’t fair), they settled down to sleep.

 

The next morning, Jack was up earlier than usual. Eric could hear him shuffling around on the mattress below him. Eric rubbed his eyes, “Jack?”

 

The shuffling stopped, before a muffle response could be heard,“Sorry…did I wake you?”

 

Eric sighed, “Doesn’t matter. You alright honey?”

 

There was no response, and Eric checked his phone for the time. They still had an hour before they were supposed to be up for their run.

 

He reached out blindly, grabbing a part of what he though was Jack’s shirt and tugged on it gently. “C’mere.”

 

It took a few moments, but Jack finally moved, slipping into Eric’s bed with him and wrapping his arms around him immediately. The warmth was comforting and Eric pressed a kiss to Jack’s chin.

 

Jack was quiet, but his arms around Eric spoke to him more than Jack probably could. He was shaking, it was a small constant tremor but still there, and his breathing was slightly uneven.

 

Eric wrapped an arm around Jack, his other hand going to his hair and running through it gently. “It’s alright honey, I’m here.” He started humming softly to fill the silence between them, hoping it would calm Jack down to a degree that the shaking would stop.

 

Half an hour later, Jack was burying his face in Eric’s hair and the shaking had stopped completely, “I’m sorry.”

 

“Honey, you have nothing to be sorry for,” Eric whispered, his fingers still curling around Jack’s hair.

 

It was silent again and, while Eric listened to Jack’s, now, steady breathing, an idea crossed his mind.

 

“Hey,” Eric pulled back to look at Jack. He placed a hand on his cheek gently, giving him a small smile, “Let’s go skating today.”

 

The way Jack’s eyes lit up was probably the most adorable thing Eric had ever seen and he knew that he wanted to be able to do that as often as he could. He wanted to help Jack through these brief, hard moments. He wanted to be the one Jack could lean on. He wanted to make Jack happy.

 

“Alrighty, then,” Eric giggled softly, pushing away from Jack slightly, “Let’s go on a run and have some breakfast. Then we can go.”

 

Eric climbed out of bed, stretching slightly, before reaching to turn on the bedside lamp. “Oh,” he looked over his shoulder and gave Jack a grin, “I hope you’re ready to meet my Aunt and MooMaw.”

 

Jack’s shoulders hunched up a little bit, “Uh…”

 

Eric waved his hand at Jack’s worries, “It’s actually like talking to my parents again.And you did amazingly well there. Don’t worry about it, and we can avoid them for most of the day if we get a move on.”

 

Jack sighed, but shot Eric a small grin anyways. Maybe it won’t be so bad then.

 

The run was silent, Eric decided to just try and push Jack a little harder instead of talking, hoping that it would help clear his head of the worries that were plaguing him. After a quick breakfast before anyone else joined them, both of them were getting into the truck, with a bag of three pairs of skates in the bed.

 

Eric knew that the rink was open to the public, but also knew that it would be deserted all day. It was the middle of the week right after the fourth, no one would have time to come down and skate. Not in Georgia at any rate. Eric also knew the staff and was sure they would let them in, even if it wasn’t opened yet. They were a few of the small group of people who were hockey fans down here.

 

He just hoped they wouldn’t jump Jack.

 

The ice looked smooth and it was a lot cooler than it had been outside. After Jack signed a few autographs, they were on the ice and taking laps.

 

They skated lazily and in silence, as there were a few of the employees in the top bleachers watching them with amazement.

 

Eric came to a fast stop and did a tight, quick spin so he could face Jack as they skated, a small grin on his face.

 

Jack shook his head, “I’m still amazed you haven’t used any of your figure skating tricks in a game.”

 

Eric waggled a finger, “Oh, but I have. Its quite easy to avoid a D-man three times your size if you know how to stop quickly and do a small spin. Getting out of their way is simple as pie.”

 

“Pie is only simple to you, Bits.” Jack rolled his eyes before the flashed and a teasing smirk graced his features. “That’s probably why you need all the checking practice you can get, eh?”

 

“Oh ha ha. I got a lot of assists because of that little trick, I’ll have you know.” Eric tried to glare up at Jack, but his smile ruined it.

 

“Show me something else.”

 

It came off as a request, not a demand, but it still startled Eric a little. Probably because, despite the one time at shinny, no one had ever asked him to showcase his figure skating ability. “I’m a little rusty.”

 

There was a small smile on Jack’s face and Eric probably would have reached up to kiss him if it weren’t for the people still in the bleachers. “I doubt it. You never forget something you love.”

 

Eric blinked slowly at Jack before skating to the edge of the rinkwhere they left their bag and switched his skates. Normally, he would never be this nervous. The reason why he knew the staff here so well was because he would come here to do conditioning for hockey and practice old routines from his time as a figure skater or even create new ones. But, this was Jack, this was different.

 

He glided onto the ice, sighing softly at the change he could already feel. He reveled in the way the skates glided through the ice. He grinned at the light weight on his feet. The want, the need to spin and jump all day nearly consuming him.

 

This is what he missed every time he put on his skates.

 

Music began to play and Eric laughed, waving at one of the employees at the other end of the rink next to the speaker equipment.

 

The piano started and Eric began to move, gliding across the ice.

 

_Falling a thousand feet per second, you still take me by surprise._

 

He spun, skates still on the ice, and took a deep breath. Eric closed his eyes, thinking of nothing but the ice, the music.

 

He remembered this routine like the recipe to his Mama’s cobbler. He remembered when he created this routine, why he created this routine. The raw emotions, the anger and panic he felt.

 

He jumped, launching himself into the air hard and spinning in the air for a few moments of complete weightlessness before landing steadily. He sped across the ice, spinning and twirling, his arms moving around him majestically.

 

In his mind’s eye, he could see each turn, each step he needed to take. He didn’t need to look at the ice to see where he was going. This was just him.

 

_Was it something I said or just my personality?_

 

He scrunched his eyelids together, coming out of the tight spiral quickly before launching himself into the air again. Eric still didn’t bother to open his eyes. Instead he kept feeling for the ice, like he used to.

 

But unlike how it used to be, it didn’t feel as lonely. It was different, and he poured his entire heart into it, opening up to the music and movement, allowing the ice to showcase his feelings of how loved he felt at that moment.

 

This was entirely different from then. Eric was a different person now; he wasn’t scared or ashamed. He was…he was like the ice. Yeah, people had carved into him, chipping away at his confidence, at his entire being. But he was still sturdy and strong.

 

He wasn’t perfect, not in the slightest, but he’d fight like hell for everything he knew. For himself. For his friends. For Jack.

 

It was going to take a lot to do Eric Richard Bittle in.

 

_I’m not perfect, but I keep trying._

 

Eric came to a stop, near center ice, as the song came to an end, his shoulders rising and falling as he tried to catch his breath. He opened his eyes slowly and saw Jack; he was standing across from him, in slack-jaw awe, staring at Eric.

 

He took deep breaths, trying to calm his racing heart from doing such a…he didn’t know what that was, but it was the most heartfelt performance he had ever done. And it was in front of a bunch of random people he knew from the skating rink in his small town.

 

Well, them and his boyfriend. As if that didn’t make it less embarrassing.

 

He skated over to Jack slowly, not quite meeting the other’s gaze. “See? I am a little rusty.”

 

Jack shook his head, “What? That was…that was…” He looked around as if the perfect word was going to appear beside him. “ _Mon_ _étoile_ , that was incredible. I didn’t know you could skate like that.”

 

Eric tried to look modest, but he was beaming. “I…not much time to practice figure skating at Samwell.”

 

He noticed Jack’s arm move slightly before falling back by his side. “What was that from? An old routine?”

 

Eric shook his head, leaning back against the railing. “Its a routine I made up once. On a whim. Coach and I had gotten into an argument about me going up to Samwell and…” Eric shrugged a shoulder, “I couldn’t exactly tell him about a few of the reasons I wanted to go up there. It was a pretty bad argument, considering we don’t fight often.”

 

It was quiet for a moment and Eric realized that most of the employees had gone back to readying the rink for opening. “I came here after the argument and decided to skate. Was listening to that song when I kinda just went for it.” He grinned, “The staff, they all loved it. Said I should think about making it into a sturdier routine. So I did.”

 

Slowly, Eric looked back up at Jack and caught him smiling at him, it was soft and reached his eyes in a way it didn’t when he normally smiled. It practically melted Eric’s heart.

 

"You know," Jack started, eyes still trained on Eric. "Part of me wishes you could still skate like this because you seem to love it so much. But," Jack reached over and grabbed Eric's hand, squeezing it gently. "I am happy you had to drop it because I was able to meet you."

 

The blush on Eric's cheeks was, hopefully, not noticeable, but he didn't hide the smile, "Mr. Zimmermann. You are so ridiculously cheesy."

 

Jack laughed, a sound that sounded so real and relaxed, and Eric giggled along with him. Jack pulled him back onto the ice and the pair of them skated around for hours, just enjoying each other's company.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay~ Another part up! This was the longest, but most fun, one yet! I hope y'all enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. But, sadly, Jack must be leaving soon, so we're coming to a close on this story :( I have another zimbits story planned which will start once I finish this one.
> 
> The song Bitty was skating too was [Perfect by Hedley](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-nBU9VR2X5g). I highly recommend listening to this song while reading it (again) or on your own. It's probably more of a love song, but I can see it applying to any relationship in my opinion.
> 
> As always, my tumblr for omgcp (and other sports fandoms) is [here](http://smolbittle.tumblr.com/) and my main is [here](http://aramirez24.tumblr.com/).


	5. Goodbyes and Possibilities

Jack was, if possible, the most adorable person Eric had ever laid eyes on when it came to dealing with his MooMaw. At first, it was all stutters and nervous glances, but, as soon as she laughed at one of his very ill planned jokes, he began to loosen up and even offered to help her bake the cobbler she was making for dessert.

 

Eric tried not to stare, but he was finding it impossible.

 

It was heart-warming to see his MooMaw getting along so well with Jack. It made his chest ache and the smile wide on his face, and maybe, just maybe, it won't be so bad for them in the future.

 

Eric was distracted as he helped his mama finish up dinner and talked to his aunt, someone he hadn’t seen in a very long time and came down for his sake.

 

His aunt was one of his favorite family members to see, other than his MooMaw, and he was thrilled to see her here, now of all times. She had always taken such care of him, much like his own mama, and Eric just always had this feeling that she just _knew_ about him. She had never said anything, nor ever treated him any differently, and he loved her for that.

 

She patted his arm, smiling fondly at him, “I’m so glad you’re doing well for yourself, my little chickpea. I’ve always knew you were going to go off to do great things.”

 

Eric laughed, “It’s nothin’ special. Just hockey.”

 

His aunt shook her head and looked towards the oven. Eric followed her gaze and saw MooMaw and Jack laughing as they worked on the filling for the cobbler. He blinked a few times, ignoring the fluttering in his chest, and returned his attention to her when she grabbed his hand and squeezed. “Oh, munchkin, you’re doing so much more than you think.”

 

The night passed by quickly, full of laughs and smiles that Eric could swear made the world seem a little brighter. His knee brushed Jack’s under the table, their fingers grazing in brief touches throughout the evening that made the night seem that much sweeter.

 

It wasn’t long before his family went to bed and Eric and Jack were curled up on the couch, watching a movie that Eric was only giving a quarter of his attention to. He was too busy focusing on Jack’s arm around his shoulder, his fingers tracing incoherent designs on his arm. It was comforting and Eric found himself sinking further into Jack and the couch.

 

It was as if they were really enjoying a night in and his parents knew about them and were okay with it. Eric tried not to dwell on that fact and, instead, grabbed Jack’s hand to go to his room for bed.

 

For the second time during his visit, Eric woke up in Jack’s arms and couldn’t have been happier. He smiled up at Jack blearily, who was half awake and staring down at him with a large smile on his face. “C’mon, Bits,” he murmured, nuzzling his face against Eric’s neck, “Let’s go for a run.”

 

Eric groaned teasingly, snaking his arm up to run his hand through his hair, something he found Jack really loved. "Do we have to, sweetheart?" his voice was low with sleep and he grinned when Jack groaned.

 

Eric chuckled, sitting up and stretching, “Come on then, sweetheart. Let’s get this run goin’.”

 

He tried not to think that this was going to be his last, complete day with Jack before driving him back to the airport. He wasn’t even sure when he was going to see him again after this because they had so many different things going on.

 

They were silent on their run, which wasn’t weird, but it felt a little different. Eric could feel an invisible stress between them at the thought of leaving each other. He wondered if Jack felt it too.

 

It was quiet as they ate breakfast, only the sounds of silverware hitting plate could be heard as the silence hung heavily between them. Eric wished that he could think of something, anything, to say, but his mind was blank.

 

Jack stood, slipping his dishes into the sink, before making his way back to Eric. He placed a kiss on his cheek, his hand resting on Eric’s shoulder. “Do you want to take a walk around the lake? Maybe…um, we could find somewhere to be alone for a bit?”

 

Eric ginned, turning to look up at Jack, grateful that he broke the silence. “Are you asking for alone time, Mr. Zimmermann?”

 

A half-smirk slipped onto Jack’s face, his eyes gleaming as they met Eric’s. “Alone time with you? Wouldn’t that be a crime?”

 

Eric raised his eyebrows, biting his lip a little, “Oh, I don’t think it would be that bad.”

 

Jack’s smirk widened as he leaned forward, his lips brushing against Eric’s, “Good.” He kissed him gently, his hand slipping to the back of Eric’s neck, keeping him close. “Let’s go, eh?”

 

Eric blinked, slightly dazed, “Um…you might want to take your camera, honey. I think you can get some nice shots.”

 

They left before Eric’s parents could wake up and drove out to the lake. Eric could tell that most of the town wasn’t up yet by the lack of traffic they came across, even in a small town.

 

Eric giggled at Jack’s small jokes as he drove, enjoying how easy it was between the two of them now after a quiet morning. There was still tomorrow to worry about, but, right now, they were both happy to be with each other.

 

The lake was beautiful in the early morning, Eric knew that, but Jack was still staring at it with a bit of awe. Eric smiled at the way his fingers tapped on the camera hanging around his neck, obviously itching to start taking photos.

 

Eric watched as Jack moved around, kneeling and crouching and standing tall while looking through his lens. He only heard the shutter go off a few times, so Jack can’t have taken many pictures, but it was nice to see him so relaxed and at ease.

 

He smiled, glancing over the lake and enjoying the breeze on his face that blew in from over the water. It seemed to be so peaceful and quiet around them right now. They were in their own little bubble and didn’t have to worry about anything, they could just enjoy it.

 

Eric heard the sound of shutter and turned to see Jack pointing his camera lens at him. “What-?”

 

Jack’s face appeared from behind the camera and Eric was stunned at the look on his face, amazement and wonder, completely directed at him.

 

“Just…um, the lighting and, well, you…”

 

Eric smiled softly, “Just tell me where you want me, sweetheart.”

 

Eric spent the next hour listening to Jack’s directions and allowing Jack to move his shoulders to face one direction or feel his hand on his chin to tilt his head to left just slightly.

 

He can’t tell how many pictures Jack actually took and how many times he just set himself up for a photo shot, but he adored Jack’s enjoyment.

 

“You are a beautiful model, Bits,” Jack whispered, holding out his hand.

 

Eric took it, ignoring the flush filling his cheeks. “I’m sure they’ll only look great because of the ability of the photographer.” He threaded their fingers together, smiling widely as he tapped the camera with his free hand. “So have you thought about setting up an Instagram then? For your photos?”

 

Jack tilted his head, humming. He tugged gently on Eric’s hand and they began walking along the edge of the lake. “I’m not sure. I haven’t really thought about it,” he admitted.

 

“I think you’d like it more than Twitter or Facebook. And it’s more permanent than Snapchat.”

 

“Bits, I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

 

Eric laughed, tilting his head back as the sound fell past his lips. “That’s what you have me for sweetheart; I’m here to help you. Besides,” he shot Jack a teasing grin, “I’m sure the Falconers want you to have some kind of social media. So your fans can have a place to rally at, y’know?”

 

Jack shook his head, “I don’t understand any of this.”

 

“Bless your heart,” Eric teased.

 

It was quiet for a few minutes as they simply enjoyed each others company, their clasped hands swinging between them.

 

“So, um, you can help with it, maybe before the semester starts?”

 

Eric hummed, nodding, “Sure, we’ll pick a time to Skype and-”

 

“Actually,” Jack interrupted him, his voice low and quiet, a tone that Eric usually associated with a nervous Jack. “I was wondering if you’d like to, um, visit Providence for a bit?”

 

Eric blinked at him, “You mean, like, before training starts?”

 

Jack nodded, not looking at Eric, “Right. You could fly back up a little early, but come to Providence instead. I could show you the city a bit? You could show me how the gram thing works?”

 

“Instagram, honey,” Eric smiled up at Jack, catching his eye. He could tell how nervous Jack was when he looked at him, how unsure he was of what Eric would say or react to such a question.

 

As _if_ Eric wasn’t completely thrilled with the idea of being with Jack in Providence…alone.

 

Oh, now his nerves made sense.

 

“I’d love to.” Eric smiled up at him as Jack smiled back. He squeezed his hand and tapped a finger against his own lips in thought. “How early d’you think is too early? Maybe I could stay around for about a week or a few days? Sorta like you did here? And that would give me time to show you Instagram and maybe how to cook some good chicken. Lord, I don’t even want to think about what you have in your fridge.”

 

“I can cook.”

 

Eric giggled at Jack’s indignant expression. “Sweetie, I’m sure you can. But you can’t just eat _protein_ all the time. I know of some really good vegetable and casserole recipes that I think you would like. Also pasta! That’s perfect for the night before a game. All those carbs will be good for energy, especially if you have games that go into overtime. There’s so much I need to show you.”

 

He stopped short when he noticed that Jack was staring at him, a small, fond smile on his face. “What?”

 

Jack shook his head. “Nothing, I’m just realizing how lucky I am.”

 

Eric’s face began to flush, ducking his head slightly and staring at the ground.

 

It was quiet as they continued to walk, coming to the end of the thick, secluded tree line. Jack squeezed his hand and brought it up to his lips before releasing it. “Did you want to swim for a little bit today?”

 

Eric nodded, he wasn’t going to deny that he enjoyed swimming with Jack for multiple reasons. And they had been thinking about doing a little swimming today, so might as well.

 

They made their way to the same spot they were at a few days ago, settling into the grass as they shed their shirts. Eric pulled out a small bottle of sunscreen and they began to apply a bit of it to their backs and faces.

 

“Bittle.”

 

Eric froze again. Why was it always here that they found him?

 

Eric looked up to see the same group of bullies who were bothering him a few days ago. “Yes?” He ignored the way his heart jumped in his throat and tried to focus on Jack sitting beside him.

 

“We wanted to apologize.” David, in the front of his group, glared at the ground, avoiding Eric’s face. “Some of us did our research and looked into the hockey stuff up north. You’re doing really good for yourself up there. And, we know this doesn’t change anything or make it better but…”

 

He held out his hand and Eric, after glancing at Jack, reached out to take it. They shook hands briefly before Eric let go and inched back towards Jack.

 

“And, um,” Eric couldn’t tell if his face was getting red, but some of the guys behind him definitely were. “We’re sorry about acting like total assholes in front of your friend.”

 

“Yeah, we didn’t know who he was.”

 

“I mean, we don’t know a whole lot about hockey, but it was still rude as hell to be like that in front of Zimmermann.”

 

Eric looked back at Jack, who eyebrows were raised but his eyes were steely. His heart fluttered at that, which was kind of dumb, but Jack was so clearly protective and it was adorable. Eric also couldn’t help but feel a little happy at the thought of someone being so protective of him.

 

He looked back at the group who all looked as if they were trying to shrink in on themselves. Yeah, he knew how scary Jack’s glares could be.

 

“Well, um…yeah. Okay. We’ll leave you to it Bittle.”

 

“Tell Coach we say hey.”

 

The group scampered away before Eric could say anything.

 

“You know honey; your glare is as cold as the ice you love.”

 

Jack turned to Eric and, immediately, his gaze softened and he gave him a sheepish, half smile.

 

Eric laughed, light and carefree, and it felt even better when Jack chuckled beside him. He laid a hand on Jack’s forearm lightly; something that looked nothing more than a friendly gesture to anyone looking at them.

 

He couldn’t really find the words that he wanted to say, which was a first, but the fact that Jack was there, with him, and glaring down his bullies from high school while trying to make him feel better…it meant a lot to Eric. He didn’t really have anything like this growing up here; a sort of security blanket or comfortable space to bury himself in. Sure, he had friends, but it was different now, since he’d gone to Samwell at least. He had true friends, who knew him and loved him for who he was. And he had a boyfriend, a boyfriend who stood up for him; something he never really thought he could see happening in Georgia.

 

And, as cliche as it could possibly be, Eric realized he loved Jack. He loved this dorky, hockey playing, history loving, technology inept, Canadian boy.

 

He wanted to say it, to tell Jack what he was thinking, but instead, he smiled and jumped up, “C’mon you, I bet the water is great right now.”

 

* * *

 

It was horribly bittersweet to take Jack to the airport. It was like their perfect, bubbled world was popping and it was all because of a few states that separated them.

 

But Eric had something to look forward to; a possible visit to Providence and a boyfriend who cared about him. It was going to be torture to be away from him for so long, but Eric was sure they could make it work. Jack was so vehement about it last night that his heart felt like it was going to burst right out of his chest.

 

Mama kept the conversation going while she drove and Eric could only pretend to be happy and spent most of the drive either looking back at Jack or looking down at his phone, hoping for some kind of distraction.

 

She dropped them off at the entrance of the airport, leaving to find parking so that Jack and Eric could take Jack’s things through checkout.

 

It was quiet for a little bit between the two of them. Until Jack’s hand grabbed his shoulder, squeezing gently. His hand slid down Eric’s arm slowly, fingertips brushing against bare skin, before falling back by his side. “I’m going to miss you, Bits.”

 

Eric blinked up at him, trying really hard not to cry, which was looking to be impossible. “I’ll miss you, too.”

 

“I know this is probably not the best time to say it,” Jack started, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. Eric tilted his head, staring up at him questioningly. “But, I want to say this before I leave.”

 

“Oh, okay?” Eric didn’t understand what he was trying to say, what was going on in his head. “What’s wrong, honey?”

 

Jack looked at him, his blue eyes bright and boring into Eric. Eric’s heart was racing, and he suddenly felt very exposed, like Jack could see everything he had ever thought; all of him was lying out bare.

 

It was slightly thrilling and also scary.

 

Jack looked like he was steeling himself, and Eric was sad that he couldn’t just grab his hand like he really wanted to; to comfort him.

 

“I’m…so lucky to have you Eric. I’ve been- you make me feel better about a lot of things. This vacation was amazing for me. And,” Jack’s hand twitched again as his voice lowered to a hard whisper. “I’m so incredibly happy that you want to try. I…love you.”

 

Eric’s heart was pounding in his ears and he was sure that the smile on his face wasn’t going to go away for hours. He itched to move forward and kiss Jack, even hugging him would be perfect.

 

Jack decided for him and quickly wrapped his arms around Eric, bringing him close, and Eric felt like crying because he was so happy and he didn’t think that he could ever feel this content and full of love.

 

He tightened his arms around Jack’s neck, blinking back tears as he buried his face in the crook of his neck. “I love you, too, you silly boy.”

 

Jack’s arms tightened around him briefly before he pulled away, the smile on his face was blinding and Eric’s knees were weak as he met his gaze, smiling back.

 

“There you boys are!”

 

Mama made their way over to them, a hand on Eric’s shoulder as she smiled up at Jack. “Don’t be a stranger, sweetheart. You’re more than welcome to visit whenever you have time. Or give us a call.”

 

“I’ll remember that,” Jack chuckled.

 

She laughed as well and reached forward to pull him into a hug. “Be safe. Let us know when you land.”

 

“I will.”

 

Mama let him go and Eric reached forward to hug him again. He was going to miss the feeling of Jack’s arms around him, the feeling of his chest pressed against his, the feeling of his breath brushing along his neck.

 

Eric pulled away and gave Jack a watery smile, “I’ll see you soon. Take care of yourself, y’hear? And don’t slip into your robot mode either, or I’ll be comin' up to kick your hockey butt.”

 

Jack laughed, his hand grazing the back of Eric’s. “I won’t.”

 

There was a small fluttering, sinking feeling in his chest as he watched Jack walk into the terminal. It was sad to see him go, but Eric had to admit it wasn’t too bad. He had so much to look forward to.

 

* * *

 

 

The Bittle house was quiet for the rest of the day. His family steered clear of Eric, allowing him to gather his thoughts. It probably showed on his face how much he was actually sad that Jack was no longer here.

 

All he could hope was that the real reason why wasn’t too obvious.

 

It was later, when Eric was alone in his room messaging the boys in the chat to cheer himself up, when there was a knock on the door.

 

“Dicky?”

 

Eric looked up. “Mama?” he asked, turning his phone off. “What is it?”

 

His mama and MooMaw made their way into his room and Eric didn’t have any idea why both of them were here in his room. The last time he had seen that look on Mama’s face was after his fight with Coach about Samwell.

 

They took a seat on either side of him and Eric was becoming increasingly worried. “What is it? What’s going on?”

 

“Sweetheart,” Mama started, resting her hand on his shoulder. MooMaw took his free hand gently and Eric glanced at her, relaxing slightly at the gentle, knowing smile on her face. “You know we love you no matter what, right? And you can tell us anything.”

 

Eric nodded slowly, unsure of where this was going. “Yes, I know Mama.”

 

She nodded and smiled at MooMaw.

 

“You know, that boy of yours, he’s a keeper.”

 

Eric had to put a conscious effort into not biting his lip, “Uh, yeah! He’s a great friend. I’m glad he’s gonna be keepin’ in touch with all of us with his busy schedule.”

 

Mama squeezed his shoulder, “Dicky, I know what you’re doin’, but you ain’t gotta worry about that with us.”

 

“Honey, we love you no matter what.” MooMaw squeezed his hand. “No matter who you love.”

 

Eric felt his eyes go wide and his heart stopped in his chest. “I…I don’t know what y’all are talking about,” he tried.

 

Mama gave him a small smile. “Dicky, you love that boy. And he loves you.”

 

“And sweetheart,” MooMaw gave him a sly grin, “You don’t wanna let him go, not when he looks like that. And that boy will be looking like that for a long time.”

 

Mama started laughing as Eric’s face began to burn.

 

“I…how did y’all- I’m not…!”

 

Mama kissed the top of his head. “Sweetheart, if you wanna keep that a secret, y’all are gonna have to learn to not _gaze_ at each other.”

 

“Sweetie,” Eric turned to look at MooMaw, “I was here for less than a day and I figured it out. Y’all were more obvious than your mama and papa were back in the day.”

 

“And, if it’s all the same to you Dicky, we all approve.”

 

Eric blinked rapidly at his mother, “ _We?_ ”

 

“Honey, you were very obvious.”

 

He buried his face in his hands, in total shock. How could they have been so careless? They’re going to have to be more careful around each other in Providence, there’s no way that they can be like that around people who know who Jack is.

 

Unless it was just his mama and MooMaw being themselves. Maybe it wasn’t that bad and he was just being paranoid.

 

But now…now his family _knew._ What…how was he…?

 

“Dicky.”

 

After a few moments of him trying to catch his breath, Eric turned to look at his mother. He knew that there was nothing to worry about, that she had literally just told him that they knew and still loved him all the same, but he couldn’t help the fear that spread through his entire body when he met her eye.

 

She smiled, a sad, knowing smile, and both her and MooMaw wrapped their arms around him as tears began to trail down his cheeks.

 

He couldn’t help it, after all of this time, Eric didn’t think that he could have the possible best scenario. He spent so much time hiding his real self around the people he cared about most when he really didn’t have to worry about it.

 

It was a sad, and also comforting, thought.

 

“I…mama, MooMaw, I’m just so overwhelmed. Thank you…”

 

“Oh, honey,” MooMaw kissed the side of his head, running her fingers through his hair. “You are my grandson, my sunshine, pumpkin. I would love you to the ends of the earth and then some. So, lemme tell you puddin’, that boy better do right by you or I’m gonna be havin' a word with him.”

 

Eric giggled, the tears still streaming down his face, but the smile still shined through. “I’m still thankful for y’all, I just didn’t think that it would ever be this easy.”

 

“Think nothing of it pumpkin.” MooMaw kissed his forehead and stood up, “You go clean up now and help me and your mama make some desserts while telling your daddy he can’t have any.”

 

Eric laughed, wiping the tears on his face, “Okay, MooMaw. I’ll be there soon.”

 

They left and Eric was alone to gather his thoughts. Though not for long.

 

His phone began to buzz and he picked it up without thinking about it. “Hello?”

 

“Bits?”

 

It was silly how just hearing Jack’s voice was so settling for him. He could feel his breathing even out and his heartbeat slow down to a normal pace. Suddenly, he wasn’t so scared anymore.

 

“Hey Jack,” Eric smiled. “Are you okay?”

 

“Uh, yeah. Sorry for just now calling. My parents wanted me to Skype them when I landed. Um…” He trailed off and his tone made Eric grip the phone a little tighter.

 

“Honey? What’s wrong?”

 

“Nothing. I mean, it’s not something bad. It’s good? Yeah, it’s good.”

 

Eric chuckled, relief spreading through him as he rubbed his eyes with his free hand. “Yeah? I have good news too, but you first.”

 

“Okay, well, my parents know.”

 

“What?” Eric startled. Whatever he was expecting, it wasn't that. “Did you tell them?”

 

“Um…no? Apparently it shows on my face.”

 

It was silent for a few seconds before Eric started to laugh. “Oh, lord. That makes two of us.”

 

“What?”

 

“Apparently, sweetheart, we aren’t exactly inconspicuous when it comes to each other,” Eric murmured, running a hand through his hair.

 

“Oh.”

 

It was quiet again before Jack spoke. “Well, it looks like we may have to work on that a bit, eh?” Eric could hear the smile in his voice and his heart fluttered a little in his chest.

 

Eric hummed, smiling shyly even though there was no one around to see him. The prospect of the future just made him giddy. “Looks like it, sweetums. I look forward to it.”

 

Jack laughed and the sound wrapped around Eric like a comforting blanket even though he was states away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another piece up for the 4th of July Challenge that was started forever ago. I hope you enjoyed it because I had some fun writing this chapter. Sadly, there will only be one more part for this story; an epilogue of sorts. I will be starting that soon! But, for the most part, this short story is over. Thanks for sticking around to finish it out~
> 
> Omgcp tumblr [here](http://smolbittle.tumblr.com/) and main [here](http://aramirez24.tumblr.com/). Come on over and chat with me about these boys ^^


	6. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Small note: topics of anxiety mentioned. Please keep that in mind and enjoy~

Jack rearranged the magazines and books on the coffee table for what seemed to be like the millionth time, but it was the only thing he could think to do with his hands as he waited for the proper time to actually leave the apartment and head for the airport.

 

It wasn’t that he was nervous about Bitty coming to Providence. Actually he was thrilled, he had missed Bitty a lot this summer and Skype calls could never replace actually being with him- even if it was good practice. They were going to be apart a lot these next couple years, with Jack playing in the NHL and Bitty studying while vlogging and playing hockey himself, so Jack knew this is what it was going to be like.

 

And that was where part of his nerves were coming from. The little helpless part of his mind that was overcrowded by fear and doubt and self-hatred always threw things at Jack when he was looking around his quiet empty apartment. What if Bitty hates being apart so much? What if he hates being so secretive in public? What if he gets annoyed with Jack, gets annoyed with how hard it becomes? This is all so new for Jack, what if he messes things up?

 

Jack’s hands started to tremble and he picked up his keys to distract himself. Luckily, before that little piece of his mind could reach out, his phone beeped and it was time to go pick up Bitty.

 

Driving was always a great distraction for Jack. His mind wandered, but he always had just enough focus for the road to not wander too far. This was where Jack didn’t have to worry too much and think about things too deeply. Instead, he could think of how happy he was and excited to bring Bitty to his apartment for the first time. Where they could actually be alone.

 

He parked quickly and made his way to baggage claim, where he and Bitty said they would meet each other. Butterflies fluttered around in his stomach as his anxious gaze carried over the crowd accumulating, seeking out the noticeable blonde hair.

 

Thankfully, Jack seemed busy enough that people were not bothering him. He avoided eye contact with the few people who glanced up at him eagerly. They took the hint and hurried along. He noticed a few of their smiles directed at him and it eased his nerves a little.

 

Jack tried not to purse his lips as he continued to look for Bitty. He hoped Bitty got here soon; he didn’t need unwanted press right now.

 

Finally, _finally_ , he could see a head of blonde hair in the midst of a large crowd making their way to baggage. His heart sped up, seemingly trying to find a way to burst out of his chest he was sure, when Bitty looked up and caught his eye.

 

Jack was sure he would never forget that smile.

 

They met in the middle, Jack trying his best not to throw his arms around Bitty and kiss him senseless. It’s been too long with too much distance in between them.

 

“Hi.”

 

“Hi,” Bitty’s smile widened, his brown eyes shinning, and Jack was itching to grab him.

 

“Let’s find your bags, yeah?”

 

Bitty nodded, still smiling as he turned away from Jack to look for his bag.

 

Jack was absolutely no help; he was either staring at Bitty or trying to not stare at Bitty by zoning out and staring at nothing. It wasn’t until Bitty tugged on the edge of his shirt that he noticed he had his suitcase with him and, without saying anything, Jack took it from him and dragged it behind him, leading Bitty to his car.

 

The ride back to Jack’s apartment was spent with Jack siting quietly while Bitty spoke and Jack could feel the anxious energy flowing through him, desperate to get Bitty behind closed doors. It made the drive seem ten times longer than it actually was and Jack was nearly frustrated by the time he pulled into his parking spot.

 

He listened to Bitty talking about what had happened in Madison since he had left, nodding at seemingly appropriate places and smiling at nothing in particular.

 

Jack led Bitty to his apartment quickly, eager to get him to himself. The feelings of warmth and excitement that he had felt in Georgia were returning and he could practically hear his heart hammering in his chest, nearly drowning out Bitty’s continuous monologue.

 

The smell of fresh linens washed over them as Jack opened the door for Bitty, allowing him to move into the apartment first with a small smile. He watched Bitty walk down the short entryway before closing and locking the door behind him and following.

 

Bitty stopped, brown eyes wide as they fell over the kitchen that was immediately to the left. “Oh, this is…”

 

“Do you like it?” Jack interrupted, unable to quell his nerves. “I tried to get something that was homey for when you weren’t here, but also something you could enjoy?” His tone came off questioning, as if he was searching for approval instead of just telling Bitty. Though, in all honesty, he hoping for Bitty’s approval. It took days of deliberation for Jack to decide on an apartment that was perfect for when Bitty was here and also for when he wasn’t.

 

Bitty turned around, his eyes shinning with happiness and it made Jack’s breath catch. “Oh honey, I love it! It’s perfect. But I already told you, you need to put yourself before me while you’re here.”

 

Jack put the bags he and Bitty were still holding by the island and wrapped his arms around Bitty’s waist. “If I’m going to have it my way, you’re going to be considered in all of my future decisions.”

 

“Oh, Jack.”

 

It was perfect. There was no one around, nobody with cameras or nosy family members; just the two of them. This was something Jack had been craving for weeks, something phone calls and Skype dates couldn’t give him.

 

Bitty wrapped his arms around Jack’s neck, his fingers tangling in the hair at the base of Jack’s head.

 

It was like being wrapped in sunshine, warmth spread from his head to his toes and his heart grew in his chest. This was his sunshine; the man in his arms, the man he wanted to consider in all of his decisions, the man he found comfort in and wanted to be with as much as possible.

 

He leaned down slowly and Bitty met him halfway.

 

It was as natural as breathing, to kiss Bitty. The security he felt swallowed him, surrounding him with gentle presses of lips and soft touches that calmed the part of his mind that was always racing. Jack was always eager to feel the world slow down around them and only think about the taste of Georgia peaches.

 

Too soon, Jack pulled away, pressing his forehead against Bitty’s while ignoring the awkward angle he was bent at. He needed this far more than he cared about posture.

 

“Oh, sweetheart, I’ve missed you.”

 

Bitty’s whisper was loud in Jack’s ears, his entire focus was on everything that was in front of him. He pressed his lips against Bitty’s again before murmuring, “I’ve missed you, too.”

 

Bitty grinned and kissed his cheek before pulling away and forcing Jack to straighten up. “How about I fix us up something to eat for lunch? We can have the full tour later.”

 

“Alright.”

 

Jack tried to show Bitty were things were in the kitchen, but one look had him retracting his hand from pointing at each cupboard. Instead, he leaned against the sink and watched Bitty move around their kitchen with ease.

 

It was something amazing and unworldly to see Bitty at such ease in their apartment- Jack finally allowed himself to think of it as their’s because it wasn’t real until he actually saw Bitty here, in front of him- moving like he belonged here. Which he did.

 

Jack moved to stand behind Bitty, wrapping his arms around Bitty’s waist and resting his chin on the top of his head, as he chopped up vegetables for sandwiches.

 

Bitty didn’t say anything, he only adjusted his movements so he wouldn’t elbow Jack as he sliced tomatoes. But Jack could hear him humming, which made him smile into blonde hair. He pressed a kiss against Bitty’s temple.

 

The sound of Bitty’s giggle lightened Jack’s heart. “Sweetheart. We’re gonna end up starvin’ if you keep distractin’ me like that.”

 

“Oh, I’m distracting you, eh?”

 

“Yes, Mr. Zimmermann, distracting,” Bitty huffed playfully. “Do you want lunch or don’t ya?”

 

“Well…”

 

Bitty elbowed him gently, but not enough to make Jack let him go. “Just let me finish makin’ these, honey. Little while longer.”

 

Jack was more than content to just stand behind Bitty with his arms wrapped around his waist as Bitty continued to chop and layer a couple of delicious looking sandwiches. While he was putting on the finishing touches, Jack reluctantly let go of his boyfriend to grab some water bottles from the fridge and a few plates from the cupboards.

 

Giddy from Bitty just being here, Jack led Bitty to the living room, each with a plate and water bottle tucked under their arm.

 

“Oh, this is _lovely_.”

 

Jack’s smile was smug as Bitty looked around the room, telling Jack how he loved the set up and the furniture already in place. Jack had picked everything out and spent hours setting it up in a way that felt comfortable and homey, something that he realized helped his anxiety while he was here. He was proud that Bitty agreed with his style, his taste, and the thought of them picking out furniture together that they both liked for their apartment made him feel warm again.

 

He also loved the way Bitty talked about a few other things, like how a bookshelf against that wall could pull the room together and give them a place to put books without cluttering the coffee table or how a lamp with a particular brown lampshade could give off the perfect lighting in the room for a late night of tape or reading.

 

Jack wrapped an arm around Bitty’s waist and sank onto the couch with him, listening to him go on about a million different things.

 

“But, of course, I’d need to see the rest of the apartment more closely to see what kinda patterns would look best. I think the simplistic style you have goin’ though is perfect. It’s cozy.”

 

“Maybe we should go furniture shopping then?”

 

Bitty blinked up at him, mouth slightly open.

 

Jack tried not to bite his tongue at the panic that he could feel building. _Deep breaths, calm. It’s Bitty._ “I trust your sense. I was actually waiting on a few things for when you got here. I…I want…”

 

_I want you to feel at home here, too._

 

Bitty smiled, resting a hand on Jack’s forearm, and for, maybe the hundredth time, Jack relished in how easy it was for him to talk to Bitty and for him to just _understand_ sometimes.

 

“I’d love to! Maybe we can go tomorrow? Or later in the week. I need to make sure the local furniture stores will have what you need…”

 

“What we need.” And it was the closest thing Jack could say to what he actually meant.

 

Something in Bitty’s eyes softened, his smile widening as he gripped Jack’s forearm a little tighter. “Right. What we need.”

 

They ate their lunches slowly, enjoying their time together by chirping and sharing small, gentle kisses. It was the kind of ease and comfort that Jack had always been searching for but never knew where to look or when he’d find it. After everything he’s been through, everything he put his parents and friends through, he didn’t think that he would ever, in a million years, get something like this with someone so caring and sweet and incredible as Bitty.

 

Eventually, Jack brought up the whole Instagram thing. He had remembered Bitty telling him about it in Madison and had brought up the idea with Falconers PR. It was this or getting a Snapchat or Twitter. He didn’t think those two sounded particularly appealing.

 

Bitty giggled, leaning into Jack’s side as he looked over Jack’s shoulder, showing him the proper way to filter and add text to posts. He had already shown Jack how to search for friends and how to block certain things or people. They added the Samwell crew and a few hockey teams and teammates as well as Jack’s parents.

 

Bitty said it was sweet for Jack to consider his mom, but also said, “Mama might faint at the thought, so let me warn her so she’s not in public view.

 

“Now, you can tag people by tapping on the pictures or writing it in the caption. There’s also hashtags, like Twitter, so people can find your posts when searchin’ for new things to follow. But you probably don’t need ‘em.”

 

“Why not?”

 

Bitty gave him a look. “Please, Jack. I doubt anyone will need to look extremely hard to find your account. You’ll probably be verified by the end of the week.”

 

“Verified?”

 

“Lord, baby, we’ve got so much to do.” Bitty shook his head and Jack tired to calm his stuttering heart. “But let’s just keep it basic. After you caption it, you have to hit share- at the bottom there- and you’re good to go. Now all you gotta do is find the first thing you wanna post.”

 

Jack thought for a second, looking around the room before glancing at Bitty and down at his phone. He handed Bitty his phone, “Let’s take a selfie.”

 

Bitty took Jack’s phone from him, his head tilting a little. “Are you sure, sweetheart?”

 

Jack nodded. “It’s…it’s not like I’m going to say anything. But- I’m not going to _not_ say anything either.”

 

It took a few seconds, spent with Bitty studying his face as Jack stared back. He was sure of this.

 

“Alrighty then. A selfie request by Jack Zimmerman. Who woulda thought, huh?”

 

“Oh, shut up and take the picture.”

 

It was nice; they were both smiling at the camera, the light in the background dim and not overpowering as they can be in selfies (as fas as Jack has seen), and Bitty…his hair was ruffled slightly, but his brown eyes were shining happily. Jack loved it.

 

He tagged Bitty in the photo just like he showed him and shifted through the filters, deciding to not add a filter in the end because he loved the way Bitty looked in the original lighting. He told Bitty this as he thought of a caption and was throughly distracted by the blush developing on his cheeks.

 

Jack’s thumbs hovered over his keyboard before he typed out: _Look who came up for a visit…probably for some tips from a pro._

 

He shared it as Bitty snorted. “Oh my, I signed up for this chirping. I did.”

 

Jack’s lips twitched as he shut his phone off and placed it on the coffee table. “Oh? You haven’t seen anything yet, Bittle.”

 

Bitty raised an eyebrow, wrapping his arms around Jack’s neck as Jack’s hands found his waist. “Really now…well then _captain_ , why don’t you show me?”

 

"I'm not your captain anymore, Bits." His tone was meant to be playful, but Jack couldn't help the slight melancholic lit it held.

 

Bitty's fingers tickled the back of Jack's neck as he smiled knowingly at him. "Once a Wellie, always a Wellie."

 

Jack smirked as they leaned in towards each other and he could see the fireworks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright y'all, that's it! This short story is over and finished and I'm so happy with the response it has gotten. Seriously, I can't tell you how much all the kudos and comments have meant to me. I've had so much fun writing this and exploring the characters that are Bitty and Jack.
> 
> That's not to say I'm done! The Big Bang is coming up soon and I am a part of that! I also have another multi-chap Zimbits in the works and I also write HCs and for a baseball AU that I've been thinking out. So, if you liked my writing (I hope you did!), you can keep an eye out for those here or at my omgcp tumblr [here](http://smolbittle.tumblr.com/).
> 
> I hope to see y'all somewhere again!


End file.
